Is there really such a thing as dreaming?
by Skeren Dreamera
Summary: (complete) Goes into an AU. 1x2, 4x3, others.. The pilots all get tossed into a mutual dream that none of them can find a way free from. Can they find a way?
1. There was blood

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen ai, Fantasy, Partially AU

**Pairings:** None until future chapters.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing! I do however own all original themes, names and characters created over the course of this story!

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, Blood

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

Have you ever wondered what would happen if you could no longer tell what was really a dream and what was reality? And if so, have you ever wondered if there really was such a thing as dreams in the first place? Some people have, indeed, wondered. Other people have lived their answer. This time, a set of intertwined lives have decided that they were tired of dreams, and made the mistake of doing something about it. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that control was theirs all along.

    

_-It was dark. Then again it was always dark at this time of night. _

    

The shadows seemed to deepen around the figure as they set up their trap. The prey will be caught. Personal feelings didn't matter, only obligation. Only the shadows. Pale hands wove a spell as the caster cried, silent tears escaping their eyes as they forced themselves to be free from the figure who did not want them to escape. One pale moonbeam filtered in from the left of the figure, catching the glimmer of the lonely tears. The person didn't see that they weren't alone. They didn't know to quiet their rapid heartbeat or frantic thoughts. 

    

They focused on the darkness, hiding behind it as they did what was demanded. The black suit didn't hide the lithe figure from the eyes that were watching it. Didn't hide the familiar lines that had only the day before been loved. The watcher closed their eyes for just a moment, but it was enough. That one little move brought a stop to the spell too suddenly. The watcher's eyes reopened on the caster, to find the eyes were looking back.

    

More tears now, and a knife was drawn, an apology was seen on their lips, even as they lunged, the blade biting deep into the watcher's side, because all they did was hold their arms wide open for the blow. -*

    

Duo snapped awake, his breathing harsh in the darkness of the dorm room as he stifled back a scream of pain. He sat up quickly, woken harshly from the dream. The action had Heero reacting to his movement, his Prussian blue eyes open and flicking around the room. Duo himself looked down at his chest, his hands shaking as he slowly moved them to the place on his side that hurt, the dream of a moment before becoming more vivid in his mind as his hands touched wetness.

    

"Heero..." Duo's voice was small, and slightly scared. He was bleeding, the same place he got stabbed in the dream... He was actually hurt.

    

Heero brought his attention around to Duo, seeing no obvious threat in the room. He understood something was wrong though, because Duo didn't breath hard like that if something wasn't wrong. "Duo?" Heero got out of bed as a glimmer at Duo's side caught his attention, was he bleeding?

    

"I think.. I think I've been stabbed." He extended his hand from his side, the moonlight making the blood on his fingers shine darkly. Duo knew that this was bad, it was just a dream. That was all it could be, dreams weren't real. They were never supposed to be real! He could tell that he was getting detached from what was going on, even as he extended his bloody hand to his teammate and uncovered the deep stab. "Look, blood."

    

Heero moved quickly, coming to Duo's bedside and moving Duo's hands out of the way so he could get close enough to see what was wrong. He'd been fine before they went to sleep. Heero was baffled, but it didn't stop him from holding a hand over the mystery wound. "What happened Duo?" Heero was talking through his gritted teeth, his tone remaining flat.

    

"I... I had a dream... I had a dream that my lover stabbed me. Go figure huh?" Duo gave Heero a slightly wobbly smile as his teeth started to chatter. "I'm cold Heero. Why's it so cold?"

    

Duo didn't get an answer from Heero. Instead Heero tucked the blankets around Duo, wrapping him up in them before hoisting him from the bed and going through to the bathroom that connected their dorm room to that of Quatre and Wufei. Turning on the light with his shoulder, Heero leaned Duo up against the wall so he could unveil Duo from the blanket that he had swaddled him in a few moments before.

    

Quatre pushed the door open almost immediately after the light was turned on, worry in his eyes as he moved right up to his hurt companion. Seeing the blood that was all over their hands even as he felt the confusion and pain that was simmering off of Duo, Quatre helped Heero dig through the bloodied blankets for the stab. "What happened?"

    

Heero should his head in the negative, finally getting to the bare skin where the wound had been and running his hand over it. The skin was intact. The blood, there was blood all over the place, but he wasn't bleeding anymore, he wasn't even hurt.

    

Duo looked over at Quatre after a moment of staring down at his own side, it had stopped hurting as quickly as it had started, and suddenly the dream started flying away from his mind. "I had a dream. A very vivid dream." 

    

Quatre looked to Heero for a moment, then back to where Duo had his arms wrapped around himself, smearing red bloody streaks over his arms. "I think that was more than a dream Duo."

    

Duo gave them both a shaky smile, his dark purple eyes clouded by confusion as he glanced down on himself then back up again. "So do I, Q-man. So do I."

To be continued.


	2. The trouble with laughter

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, Partially AU

**Pairings:** None until future chapters.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing! I do however own all original themes, names and characters created over the course of this story!

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, Blood

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Notes:** Ok folks, I have Ideas and I give em as I get em, if you post replies then my story will get better and my chapters will get longer, so, what do you people say? Think you guys could do with a little alternate universe fun with incredibly possible OOC, cause that's what I can give you.

    

_*-He took another deep breath, trying to quell the flash of nausea that assaulted his senses as he pushed the door open. His talents in the arena would not help him here, this was war, and it just happened to be in his bedroom. The body of his dead best friend also happened to be in this room. He raised his head, meeting the assassin's eyes with silence. He wouldn't give the person the benefit of the doubt; they would die for this offence._

    

The assassin dragged himself up from his kill, a smug look on his face as it came into view, his arm spread wide as though in surrender, and then he laughed. Pure, unfiltered laughter of the insane, and of the powerful.

    

Each lilting note was like a blow, striking out at the untried noble with a fierce almost beautiful sort of pull, the pale blue eyes watching the young noble through his glee. It was vicious, his skin flaring with undeniable pain, even as his heart seemed to constrict around the pressure of that pure laughter...-*

    

With a curse Trowa jerked himself out of his dream, a hand risen to his chest even before he woke, pain consuming his entire frame. He made no noises, looking around the safe house where he was at, and well aware he was alone in it. The others weren't due back for at least another three days; his assignment dragged out longer than expected this time, so they'd worked around him. 

    

It was a long moment before he realized that he actually wasn't alone, voices drifting into his room that were familiar to him. The other pilots. Why were they back already? Trowa shook off his thoughts as he pulled the sheets aside, gingerly moving from his bed so he could better hear what was going on. He didn't have to wait long, Duo's voice reaching out to make itself heard.

    

"I'm telling you Wu-man, I don't know what happened. Just one second I was like, 'Oh shit, I've been stabbed,' then poof, all gone. It was freaky, I don't even remember how I got into the bathroom like that, and Hee-chan says I was goin all shaky in there, but look, I'm perfectly A-OK. I just wanna know why if the wound went away then why all the blood stayed."

    

"Maxwell, if these two were not both backing up your story I would think you were pulling some sort of elaborate prank on me." Wufei, of course, had to point out the redeeming quality of the situation, or rather, the one that made it less that utter idiocy in his eyes.

    

"Oi, does no one trust me not to make up a prank like this?" There was a brief pause. " C'mon guys! That's not nice!" Duo's raised voice was enough that Trowa to push open the door, catching the tail end of a trio of shaken heads.

    

Trowa looked over the three in the room, leaning up along the doorframe for a second to will that strange phantom pain to just leave him alone and go away so he could greet his comrades, but it was not to be. Quatre must have felt something because his pale blue gaze turned on Trowa, and he couldn't stave off a shiver as he realized the figure in his dream, with that laugh, had Quatre's eyes..

    

"Trowa! Are you alright?" Quatre moved closer to Trowa just before another unexpected wave of agony washed over him, making his knees buckle where he stood. He didn't make a single sound, but the concern in Quatre's gaze only got more extreme as he hurried to his friend's side, gaze raking over him for any sort of injury.

    

"Dude! What's wrong? Can you see how he's hurt Quatre?" Duo moved closer to their ghostly attacked comrade, the other two close behind him. 

    

Trowa couldn't help it, his mind felt as though he was still dreaming, and that man, he just kept on laughing.. He could almost hear it, and he smiled, just the faintest movement of lips. "Wake me up, please." The soft voice was laced with pain, but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

    

Wufei took a quick stock of the situation, then leaned over Quatre, and ignoring the puzzled look he was getting from the petite blond. He gave Trowa one swift backhand across the face, then waited.

    

Duo moved before the others, giving Wufei a suprised look. "I would have expected something like that from the perfect soldier over there, but not you Wu-man. What'd you do that for anyway? He was already obviously in pain."

    

Wufei released a faint sigh and gestured expansively at Trowa, who was shaking his head a bit as he recovered from the stun of the hit. "He wanted to be woken up, it was the kindest thing I could have done, look."

    

Trowa turned his emerald eyes on Duo, pushing himself to a more dignified position before he said anything. "Might I ask how I got out here?" He touched his hand to his jaw, giving Wufei an inquiring glance, but saying nothing more.

    

Quatre looked at Duo after this question. "You said you didn't remember how you got to the bathroom tonight, right?"

    

Trowa also looked at Duo, then noticing the blood that was all over his pants. "Are any of you hurt?"

    

Duo glanced from one to the other and made a small ah noise. "No, I didn't remember how I got there, I just remembered I'd been dreaming. Nobody's hurt, It's all me. And I'm not even nicked. Do you remember dreaming just now Trowa?"

    

Heero moved up behind the others in the semi circle around Trowa, silently offering a hand up from the floor. 

    

"Yes." He took the offered hand and rose to his feet. Looking down at himself as he nearly fell back down, he tried to understand why he felt so weak.

    

"What was your dream about dude?" Duo trailed after Trowa as he moved to the sofa and sank into it, plopping down right next to him. 

    

Trowa opened his mouth to say, then closed it, a faintly perplexed look crossing his face as he looked at the others, of whom had taken up the seating around him. Finally he simply shook his head no; he didn't have any idea what his dream had been about. He could have sworn he knew, but there was just nothing there that he could figure out.

    

Duo gave a slight sigh then a shrug. "I dun know guys, he doesn't know what caused his hurting anymore than I know where all the blood came from tonight."

    

Quatre gave a little sigh, and sat back in his seat with a little nod. "Well, maybe it would be best if you two didn't go back to sleep tonight, unless something happens to one of us." He gestures to the three that didn't wake up under abnormal circumstances.

    

Duo looked at Quatre, then at Trowa, before sighing. "Alright, I guess I can deal with missing out on my beauty sleep for one night. So, who am I getting to watch sleep for me?"

    

Trowa moved a bit in his seat, casting a glance towards Quatre before looking at the others. "I will watch Quatre."

    

Duo grinned widely, looking over at the sleepy pair of Asians, and hopped up out of his seat to drop an arm along the back of each of their chairs. "Looks like I get to watch the both of you!"

    

"Maxwell, get your arm off of me." Wufei turned a bit in his chair, removing the offending part before getting out of his seat. He grabbed his duffel bag before marching down the hallway towards one of the bedrooms. 

    

Heero looked to Duo then down the hall before following suit and gathering his things. He had no reason to protest the arrangements unless Duo insisted on talking all night, so he just followed Wufei to one of the two bedrooms.

    

Duo glanced up from the abruptly vacated chairs to see his other two teammates disappearing into the room Trowa had vacated not too many minutes before. "Oh I see how it is, no one say goodnight to Duo." Shaking his head, he gathered his things to head to the room where he would get to not sleep. He walked in to see the amusing sight of Heero and Wufei having a stare down over the bedding, and didn't even bother to hold in a laugh. 

    

A few glares later and the three had settled in for the night. Duo was in the reading chair in the corner, a blanket he had gotten away from the other two tucked around him, so he wouldn't freeze while he sat there. The other two were uneasily sharing the bed and blankets, since neither was willing to sleep on the floor, though they kept a healthy amount of space between them. All these precautions didn't stop the two who were supposed to remain awake for the remainder of the evening from dozing off however.

To be continued.


	3. as the worlds meld

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** None until future chapters.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gundam Wing! I do however own all original themes, names and characters created over the course of this story!

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Notes:** I know I'm posting fast, but I'm playing catch up with this thing for you all! {Thoughts}, ~Mental communication~

    

Duo shook his head a little, looking around the room that he was in, confusion crossing his face as he realized that he was no longer in the safe house. He was alone, he was bloody, and he was... He was naked. This last little bit of information caused Duo to take another look around the room, pulling the furs that he had thrown over him up to his neck as he tried to figure out where he was. It was loud outside in the hallway, laughter, music that could only be called archaic, and a variety of other sounds drifted in through the cracked door. The room he found himself in had stone walls, and looked incredibly familiar, though from where he couldn't place. He moved to get out of bed, seeing that he was alone and there were a pile of black clothes thrown over a chair, and was assaulted by a sharp pain in his side, where bandages were securely wrapped.

    

"What's going on?" He made sure to keep his voice down to a mutter, because he just didn't feel right, all tingly, and he could just _feel_ that he had something extra. He suddenly had the inkling that if he moved a certain way... There. He'd flicked his hand, and the clothes appeared in his palm. "Freaky."

    

Looking around the room, he dressed, slowly taking in the fact that his skin was paler than it was supposed to be, and he had less calluses on his palms then normal, not to mention that his nails were black. Not that he ever minded the gothic deal, but he found it strange that someone colored his nails for him. The velvet and lace outfit was a dress he soon discovered. He was indisputably a guy, but apparently someone wanted to have a joke at his expense. He reached up after putting on the velvet creation, sighing slightly as he started to plait his hair, it was also longer than he remembered, he was almost certain that it would reach his knees at the moment. Done getting dressed into he costume that had been left for him, yet feeling strangely comfortable in it, he looked for a mirror, finally digging one out of a drawer in the dresser and holding it up. To say he was stunned by his appearance would have been the kindest thing. He was in shock. His complexion was pale, and though he looked like himself, and could see himself, he could also see another face over his, more feminine, and his hair. His hair was more honey colored, but from what he could see in the mirror, it looked more like red in the reflection.

    

Putting the mirror down, he pulled the braid around for his inspection, and nope, it looked normal to him. He moved to the doorway of the room and carefully eased it open, prepared to find out where the hell he was, since it seemed he wasn't currently being guarded. He smirked at that thought, obviously they were smart enough to catch a gundam pilot but not intelligent enough to keep one.

    

A girl moving down the hallway stopped as she saw him, bowing at the waist before murmuring softly. "Is there something you need Lady Maxwell?"

-________________________-

    

Trowa blinked a few times, silently cursing himself as he realized he'd fallen asleep sometime during the night, even though he was supposed to have stayed awake. Looking around the room, he was a little stunned to find himself chained up to a wall in what could only be someone's basement. He was dressed in clothes that were tattered and torn, once having been a solid green silk outfit. He was chained with his hands out and up to either side with his feet mimicking them. He grimaced, trying to move his hands a little in the manacles, and finding that they were incredibly tight on his skin, leaving no room for him to try and weasel out of them. If he could that was. That one little movement triggered a waterfall of pain to span over every inch of his skin, reminding him of something that was just out of reach in his memory.

    

Letting himself hang limp he evaluated the area in which he was chained, noting that it seemed to be some kind of pantry for the most part. Though there appeared to be only storage bins like he would see at the circus there, and they were labeled with writing that he was certain he shouldn't be able to understand, but he did. The footsteps coming from off to his right caught his attention, bringing his head around to look for the source.

    

"Awake I see." The voice was soft, gentle, and eerily familiar, as was the appearance of the person in front of him. He had black hair, pale blue eyes, and was petite. He looked like he could be Quatre's twin brother.

    

Trowa, naturally, didn't say anything in reply to that, merely looking at him as he waited for whatever this person wanted.

    

"Well, Lord Nanashi, my brother really wanted to meet you, so he had me bring you here. I personally, didn't like that I had to stop where I did. Your death would have been so very tasty, but, my brother is the lord here, not I. Enjoy your stay!" Giving a pure, maniacal giggle, the man sauntered off, twiddling his fingers at a much-confused Trowa before leaving the room.

-_______________________-

    

Heero blinked awake, or what he thought was awake. His Prussian blue eyes flitted around the room in complete bafflement for long moments before he realized that this must be some sort of dream. Something swiftly forgotten after he would wake up. He sat up, fingers sweeping his hair momentarily away from his face before a displeased frown crossed his face as he encountered a... Ponytail? Yes, there was a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his hair spilling down a good few inches from the tie, though only half of his hair was that length, the rest falling in it's normal haphazard mess over his eyes and ears.

    

Completely perplexed at the sudden lengthening of his hair, Heero looked more closely around the room, beating back his emotions over the current situation as he took in the large bedroom, and the decidedly medieval decor. Climbing from the bed that he was in and pushing the draperies out of his way, Heero noted that he was dressed in a black outfit of leather and cotton. The vest and pants loose animal hide, while the black poet shirt he had on under the vest was the softer material. It took him only a moment to determine that he had no gun, though a hand crossbow and a series of knives were found in various places upon his person.

    

Still uncertain weather he was truly awake or asleep he paced around the room, finding a large variety of weapons and other devices that he could easily identify, though he was sure he'd never seen some of the archaic devices before in his life. Picking up a coiled whip that had green metal tips, Heero lifted an eyebrow, a very un-Heero like motion that he felt no need to hide. He'd had these dreams before; he could remember that now. Usually he forgot them upon waking. He was some sort of death wielding lord or some such nonsense. He hooked the whip onto his belt in its place, always having carried it in these dreams he saw no need to change that now. This was the first time he was actually controlling what was going on around him, and the interesting concept was by no means going to go unexplored. He had magic too, though he was going to leave that for a few minutes longer before seeing what he could do just using his memory.

    

Of course, there was one thing he couldn't escape even in his dreams. Relena Peacecraft. The door flew open with the force she put behind it, a wide grin on her face as she spotted him near his weapons; apparently, she'd been looking for him. "Heero!"

    

A faint sardonic grin cut across his face before vanishing. This would be fun.

-________________________-

    

Wufei's own rest was brought to an end in a more forceful manner than that of the other pilots, a sudden weight on his chest driving the air out of his lungs. Cracking his black eyes open in a threatening line, Wufei found himself face to face with glowing orange eyes that were framed in black scales. The cat dragon purred at him, bounding backwards on the bed to give the stunned Chinese man enough room to sit up while he oriented himself.

    

This was a place that he went in his dreams; sometimes he even came here to meditate. He was well aware of all this, as much as Heero was aware of his sleeping activities, it was part of why he was puzzled over the recent events with the other two pilots. Didn't they keep track of their own dreams? Shaking his head slightly he smiled at the lady dragon perched on his bed, her sleek black and red wings folded back as she waited for him to get himself together. He always had control of his dreams, and that was why he knew the response the dragon was waiting for, even as he gathered his power around him negligently.

    

"Good morning Nataku, please, could you retrieve me my red and white outfit? Today is going to be... Special." Deciding that was the least revealing way to tell his familiar, Wufei smiled.

    

The soft sweet soprano purr that was his response also came as no suprize as the dragon flitted to the closet, her black tail flicking. "I have no understanding why you so favor white, my sorcerer."

    

"As I told you, someday you'll figure it out." He couldn't tell her his reasoning. It was something to do with his other life and he would not share that with her. It had to do with the war torn world he came here to escape. "We are going to court today."

    

With a nod of her head and a flick of her long ears the cat dragon dropped the silk and velvet robes across Wufei's lap, her claws lightly caressing the material. Even on her hind legs, as she was, she barely met Wufei's height while he was sitting. "You know something your not telling me again, aren't you?"

    

"Yes, and it has to do with a few old friends." He didn't mention that he'd done a little twist to a spell he felt someone trying to cast, and that he changed something that should not be changed. But he could only hope it did what he wanted. Slipping into the robe, he straightened the red over vest a bit, making sure it was even with the white pants and jerkin that he had beneath, the velvet vest almost brushing the floor behind him. He grinned then, shaking his head so his long black locks fell along his back, and loose around his face, well aware of the affect it had on his features.

    

Nataku tilted her head to the side, suprized that Wufei was leaving his hair down, it was unusual of him to do that, and her puzzled look didn't go unanswered. "Like I said. Old friends. I'd like to see how well I can shock them with this." He gestures to his long hair, the fall of black silk reaching his lower back easily.

    

Giving a toothy grin the little dragon nodded, then bound forward, straightening his robes before getting his Katana, ever puzzled why he would wield the blade rather than have a more conventional staff. Saying nothing on it, she merely handed it to him and opened the door for him to pass through. He had a few people to greet at court today after all.

-_____________________-

    

Quatre opened his eyes and just lay there. He was experiencing something incredibly new to him. He wasn't just getting wisps of emotions off of the people that passed his doorway. He knew without a thought that he could change what they were feeling. He also knew what they were thinking. That was the newness, this ability to hear their thoughts. Quatre held no qualms listening, he knew he wasn't where he was when he went to sleep, he also knew that while this could only be a dream, it felt too real not to take it seriously.

    

{Lord Winner has been acting oddly these last few days--} The thought trailed away as the person, a woman from what he could tell, walked further away.

    

{Lord Winner got his brother to capture that Lord Nanashi that refused him that audience, I can't wait to share this with my sister.}

    

Quatre listened to the range of thoughts that passed his door for a good half-hour. He waited, as he became aware that he knew how to block them out like white noise if he wished, like his empathy, and that he was the lord of the estate, and he had one Lord Nanashi to deal with. Apparently he was a nice guy compared to his brother. He had a brother in this place? That fact alone was almost more than he could believe. Being who and what he was, he just let the thoughts wash over him, carefully picking and choosing how much to let in while he figured out what was going on in this place that appeared to be a castle he owned.

    

Quatre couldn't restrain an amused titter as he finally crawled out of bed, a slight frown crossing his face as he contemplated the dark wardrobe he had to choose from. Some things never changed, as it appeared even in his dreams he couldn't be a peasant. He finally picked a dark purple outfit. Pulling on the black hide pants, then the purple silk shirt; he eyed the material for a moment. Dealing with the laces down his front with easy skill, he then reached for a cloak of leather he saw tucked away, the butter cream material contrasting and complimenting the remainder of his outfit as he pulled it around his shoulders. The simple cloak had the appearance of never having been used before. The thought interested him, but he didn't see why.

    

"Might as well see what sort of person I've taken captive." Trying something that crossed his mind while he was playing with his thought powers, he hunted around for the person who was exactly one year younger than him, that had been named brother and was born the same hour as he, only a year later.

    

Finding the mind was suprizingly simple, like he'd been waiting for it. ~Brother? I hear rumor we now have a guest?~ Quatre was careful, he knew he had to be light on his feet while he worked out a tangle of memories that he had of himself from other people's views in his place, deciding to make them a bit more positive.

    

~Indeed Milord Brother. He is in the cellar with the kept goods, awaiting your presence when you have the time. I still don't know why you insisted I not kill him.~ Quatre could hear the petulant sigh in the other man's mental voice, suprised at how like him it sounded. ~But, the keys are just outside the door if you want him down. Have fun dear big brother.~

    

Quatre shook his head, moving towards the door a moment later, his thoughts fruitlessly trying to sneak around and get a picture of who this Nanashi was, but to no luck. Everyone seemed to either not know, or were determined to suprize him, as his brother was.

To be continued.


	4. and the little things get noticed

****

Title: Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

****

Author: Skeren Dreamera

****

Archive: 

****

Category: Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

****

Pairings: R+1, 1x2

****

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing! I do however own all original themes, names and characters created over the course of this story! I disclaim all that I cannot claim!

****

Rating: R until further notice.

****

Warnings: Supernatural, crossdressing

****

Spoilers: None

****

Feedback: Mickeofas@yahoo.com

****

Notes: All right, so cool, I've gotten a review! Kt, thank you! Nope it's not a haunted house, they were in different places when the dreams hit, remember? I think we might be getting to our pairings! Well, some of them.

    

Duo couldn't help it; he stared at the girl as though she'd grown another head. For all of three seconds. He then remembered the fact that he was wearing a dress and had some funky dual thing going on, but still. Lady?? Duo sighed slightly and looked back into the room he had just emerged from with a slight regret before looking back to the servant. 

    

"Yes, would you happen to be able to get me something to eat?" He pitched his voice up, a little shocked as how convincing he was, his voice turning huskily feminine with an almost eerie ease. He liked the looks of this entire thing less and less. 

    

"Of course Milady. Please, if you would, I was sent to extend an invitation to court this evening. I will return presently with your meal." She held out a piece of paper, having come up from her bow. Upon Duo taking it from her hand, she buzzed off down the hallway. 

    

"This is getting.. Quite weird." Not willing to miss his meal he turned around and went back into the room. He could explore after he ate, since it didn't look like he was in any danger of being poisoned. He moved back to the bed and flopped down onto his bed, opening the note that had been carefully folded and stamped with an ornate dragon in the wax.

    

_*Duo Maxwell, or should I say, Lady Duest Maxwell?_

    

At the moment, I have decided to aquaint you with the life you have been living. I know you, both in this life and the other. I know why you are wearing one of those lovely dresses you are so fond of, if for some reason, you do not. As well as that your hair is not as you would normally see it. I know many things about this version of your life. Don't get too confused before I get to explain things to you, I've been waiting many, many months for this opportunity, as I realized you were not doing the same thing as I in regards to this place. Come to court; just let the servants lead you there, because I'll have a carriage ready for you at precisely seven o'clock tonight.

    

See you soon,

    

Sorcerer Chang Wufei

P.S. If you just be sure to pay attention to everyone, you will do fine.*     

Duo closed the note and was even more perplexed now than he had been before he read the note. Wufei knew what was going on, obviously. He also seemed to think that Duo was perfectly safe wherever here just happened to be. At a loss as to why on earth Wufei would posses the knowledge of why he was in a dress while he didn't have a clue, Duo sat back and just waited for his meal. This was getting too strange for him.

-__________________-

    

Heero couldn't keep his amused smirk off his face. When he got to play around in his dreams, he didn't bother to hide everything away like in real life. This place was different, so he was allowed to be different as well. Thus why rather than flinching away from Relena, who, in her normal mode of annoyance had barged into his private space, he had his stalker, both in and out of dreams pinned up against the wall by her throat with a knife tracing her cheek. 

    

Tilting his head to the side Heero considered her. "In what way do you know me Relena?"

    

She seemed lost for a moment before the confusion cleared from her eyes, though the panic did not. "Gundam pilot."

Heero nodded once, a flick of the blade causing blood to trickle down her cheek before he released her, licking the blade clean in a few well angled swipes of his tongue before re-sheathing it. "Good girl. Now come along Relena, I have a guest in my home that I haven't properly met with since I arrived." He issued his words as an order, quite certain that the persistent blond would trail him as told.     

Heero moved through the hallways with ease, quite aware of where the stab victim from the evening before was currently residing. He shook his head in amusement over the entire situation, curious to see precisely what sort of... Clues... that he had been given as to what was going on. Heero himself thought he was lucky that his memories of his dreams returned to him, but he was none too sure if the same had happened to Duo upon his waking. He already knew that since he could move, and Relena knew him as someone other than a member of the court, that he was not alone.

    

The pair came to the door nearly the same moment as the little servant that Duo had sent to fetch his meal. The poor woman caught one look of the pair approaching from the opposite direction and nearly dropped her burden in her haste to curtsy for the lord of her home. The meal was lightly tipped back into balance with one delicate, callused hand as Heero looked at the woman with chastisement in his eyes.

    

"Careful, you might spill." Plucking the tray from her hands after the soft, oh so sweet statement, he watched her, his tone turning icy and flat. "Off with you, I will deal with her myself."

    

Relena watched the entire interaction and was utterly lost, trying to understand where her reserved little soldier went. Her voice was hesitant when she spoke up. "Who is... Her?"

    

Heero didn't bother to grace the poor girl with an answer, thrusting the tray into her hands forcibly before pushing the door open, a wicked grin lighting his features. It was an evil and gleeful expression the occupant of the room had yet to experience first hand.

-_______________________-

    

Trowa sighed. He'd been down here for a few hours since he had woken up and there was simply nothing left to look at. He'd taken into account every brick in the place, and even managed to figure out how his bonds were attached. All he'd managed to do was conclude that he wasn't going to go anywhere. Thus, Trowa was on the verge of taking a nap when he heard the jangling of keys and the opening of a door off to the right and behind him, where his last visitor had come through. 

    

The footsteps didn't immediately approach him however, rather, he felt one singular emotion flood his mind, suprize, as well as a sense of familiarity. The pause was brief before the steps quickened and a familiar, bright figure came into his sight, dipping down immediately to undo the bonds on his feet. 

    

"I had no idea it was you down here Trowa, otherwise I would have come sooner." Quatre gave a slight smile, stretching up on tiptoe to undo his wrists.

    

Trowa blinked a couple times, trying to work that little statement out. {He had no idea it was me..?} "What?"

    

Quatre rubbed at Trowa's wrists then cast his glance over him, wincing a little as he felt the residue of his brother's pain magic on him. "I would have not let the other people here hold me up if I had known that you were Lord Nanashi. It's.. Well, lets get you upstairs before I try to explain what I know."

    

Trowa nodded a little, watching as Quatre set the keys over one of the hooks by the cellar down, his demeanor changing from what Trowa knew as his usual to a cold, disturbing look alike. He couldn't help but stare as Quatre gave an icy nod to one of the servants that was moving around the kitchen stopped mid-motion and bowed. 

    

~I'm not known as being a nice person here Trowa. From what I understand, we are nowhere near earth as we know it.~ Quatre turned his head to look at him, a flicker of his sweet smile crossing his face when no one was looking, though he didn't pause in his steps. ~Only reason no one is concerned I'm leading you around like this is due to the little reputation I've discovered that nobles have. You can't be a noble if you don't have magic, though, you still have to be born noble.~

    

Quatre led Trowa into the room he started out in, leading him to the bed and gesturing for him to wait before going to the door and saying something to a servant outside of it, his voice light. 

    

"Alright, now, no one is listening. You have a really quiet mind most of the time Trowa, I could only hear you once in that entire time." Quatre sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his forehead a little as he felt the last of the servant retreat from his empathic range, if not his thoughts. 

    

Trowa gave Quatre a puzzled look, and leaned up against the bedpost, waiting for him to elaborate. It didn't take long for his silent urging to get answered.

    

"Alright, first thing. I woke up and I could hear people's minds... People called you a lord, though. It was Lord Nanashi. Do you know why they are calling you that?" Quatre paused, looking over at Trowa.

    

Trowa nodded, but didn't try to tell him the reason behind it. He was curious himself as to why he wasn't called by either of his other names himself.

    

Seeing that no history was forthcoming, Quatre decided to continue. "There are no longer any colonies, if there ever were any. I say that because there are two moons up there. You can learn quite a bit when you hear the babble of about 200 people upon first waking up. I don't think I would have been able to stay awake if I hadn't already had my spaceheart."

    

Trowa took this in as well, a faint smile crossing his face before he rested his hand on Quatre's shoulder. "And you, here?"

    

"I'm the lord here. Apparently I've never been a kind person wherever here is, so I feel the need to act the part. And instead of an unending list of sisters, I have a brother. It is all incredibly odd..." Quatre stopped talking as he felt a mental prod, the sensation new enough that he stopped talking.

    

~I have heard you are having a little private time with our little houseguest in your room?~

    

Quatre held a hand up as he saw Trowa's questioning glance. ~Indeed, little brother, I'd think you would approve if I remember your penchant for taking your hobbies somewhere... private.~ 

    

~Touche~ The smirk in his sibling's voice was obvious to Quatre. ~You have been requested to court this evening big brother, shall I be accompanying you?~

    

~Yes, and so will Lord Nanashi, as I have full confidence he will remain silent on his method of arrival here.~

    

~You are quite mad, you know that Quatre?~

    

~Of course.~ The sudden thought of the name of the person who was his brother in this place came to his mind. ~As though you are any better Vier?~

    

~I know I am much worse. I shall leave you alone to your playtime then, brother.~ With that flippant statement Vier retreated, allowing Quatre to blink a bit and reorient himself. He really needed to get used to that. 

    

Lowering his hand, Quatre looked to Trowa, who had a puzzled look on his face. Before he could say anything however Trowa shook his head. "I heard it all."

    

"You did?"

    

"Yes, but I can only hear you. Just like I could only ever feel you before we came here. His side was less clear." 

    

"So, would you like to get ready to leave for court then? It seems like we are both about to learn what is going on around here."     

"You never said why I was brought here."

    

Quatre smiled slightly at that and blushed. "Apparently you refused me an audience before now. I rank no higher than you do, so I had my brother fetch you... I don't know why else. At least, why else for the person that I'm standing in for."

    

Trowa nodded a little before looking around the room. "So, what am I going to wear?"

-_____________________-

    

Duo looked to the door as it swung open and rose to his feet in an instant, only to freeze in place when he saw Heero standing in the doorway. The expression on his face by no means encouraged Duo to believe that this was his Heero. His Heero did not ever look at him like that. Hel, he'd never seen Heero with that expression on his face before, ever.

    

Heero was by no means oblivious to Duo's paralysation. He moved up to Duo and tilted his chin a little so that he could look him in the eye. "Something wrong Duest?"

    

Hearing the feminine name he had apparently given himself seemed to snap Duo out of his trance. "You know what I am doing here?"

    

Heero tilted his head to the side, seeming to consider this question, before he glanced towards the doorway, briefly. Leaning in close to Duo, he brushed his lips over his cheek. "Please, we have an audience Duo darling, act accordingly. Remember you are a lady, hmm?" 

    

That one little sentence shut Duo up. He had no idea how to act like a lady. And he didn't know how to handle Heero acting so... touchy feely. Not to say that he didn't appreciate it, it was simply unnerving.

    

Seeing that his order would be obeyed for at least a moment Heero decided to answer his question. "Don't you remember? I found you stabbed and bleeding last night. Do you know who caused you hurt? I would very much like to tend to the person who would hurt my fiancé in person." Heero ran his fingers over Duo's cheek once before spinning around to face the immobile Relena. 

    

She stared back at Heero soundlessly when he gestured her into the room, looking very lost. Then again, Duo looked just as shocked to have Heero calling him his fiancé.

    

"Relena, bring that in here, I can close the door." Heero sounded amused. The emotion rang in his voice as he commanded the Sanq princess to bring the food tray in, further stunning his two companions. 

    

Relena obeyed the order out of sheer reflex, staring first at Heero, then at Duo. The look she gave Duo was decidedly less than civil, though it was obvious that she didn't recognize him.

    

Duo looked from one to the other. "Relena?" Suddenly catching sight of the blood on her cheek, Duo moved over to her, even if she was his rival, she was still his friend. He took the tray from her hands, setting it on the desk before turning back to her. "Are you alright?"

    

Relena opened her mouth to answer him when Heero cut in. "She's perfectly fine, she simply got a little scratch. Right Relena?"

    

Relena took one look at Heero and closed her mouth with an audible snap, then nodded. "I'm going to wait outside." She turned on her heel, opening, then re-closing the door with a bang behind her.

    

Duo blinked at the suddenness of her departure before turning to look at Heero, entirely lost as to what was going on around him. "Heero?"

    

"Who else would I be, Duuuo?" He drew out his name in a light teasing tone as he leaned up against the desk behind him, acting far more casual than Duo had ever seen before.

    

"I don't know, but you sure aren't acting like the Heero I know!" Duo backed up a little, giving the room another glance, as though expecting someone to appear out of thin air.

    

"Really?" Heero blinked at him, not having expected that question. Sweeping Duo's court invitation off of the desk, Heero read it quickly before looking back to him. "How are you used to me acting my Little Dark Angel?"

    

"You mean you don't know?" Duo stared at Heero; the endearment sounded oddly right coming from Heero, even if he wasn't acting like himself. "You know, cold Perfect Soldier, not.. Not...." Duo waved at him, unable to express how odd he found his current actions.

Heero seemed genuinely suprized, and leaned closer to study Duo's face before speaking. "Do you know what a gundam is?"

    

Duo couldn't help it, he laughed. "Of course I know what a gundam is, I do pilot one don't I? I am not as stupid as you are always accusing me of being you know!"

    

Heero sighed, shaking his head a little. "You know, you really just spoiled all my fun." Heero looked over Duo, considering him for a few long moments of thought.

    

"Wha...? How did I do that?" Duo looked back at Heero, seeing the familiar poker face coming as something of a disappointed relief.

    

"Because this means that my dreams have changed since that little incident in the school dorms Duo, and that is bad. Hmm, maybe I don't have to think of it that way, after all. Relena is herself here tonight too." Heero moved across the room to Duo, leaning close to study him, nearly touching noses with him.

    

"Uhhh, Heero, whatcha doin?" Duo's eyes widened as Heero got closer to him, finding this entire thing like something out of a strange novel. 

    

"Duo, in this place you are a commoner who is posing as a woman of noble blood, because you couldn't pull off being in court as a man. I found out because the person who you got to sponsor you engaged you to me without telling you. When I decided to see what I was getting, you had your illusion down, and since, I have seen through it. Your name here is Lady Duest Maxwell, as I see Wufei decided to tell you. I never had control of my dreams before today, but I remember them. You, obviously, do not. Besides, I have no want to change how I get to act around you in these dreams, so I'm not going to, just like I see no need to change how I act around Relena here. Apparently they aren't dreams as much as I thought, but I refuse to change anything. Understand?"

    

Duo gave a mute nod, his violet colored eyes wide as he stared at Heero. He had never before heard so many words come out of his mouth at one time. "How... How do you usually act around me in your dreams Heero?" 

    

"You are my fiancé Duo, and since you are a male, I never had to worry about pregnancy, now did I?" Heero leaned close, nipping his lower lip with his teeth. "Are you interested in men Duo?"

    

If possible Duo's eyes grew wider with the statement, and the dropping of his jaw was taken advantage of by Heero's teeth. The final question was what finally got him to do more than just sit there though. "Very much Heero, especially you." Duo leaned up to Heero, giving him a firm kiss, the first one that he remembered ever giving his teammate. Heero responded to the kiss readily enough, wrapping his arms around Duo and pulling him close as he deepened the kiss in just the way that Duo liked, startling the poor long haired man for just a second before he melted into the kiss. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck just as Relena decided she'd had enough waiting and reentered the room. Her little gasp is what brought the two out of their kiss, their eyes meeting for a moment of silent communication. This changed how things were going to be in the real world... If they ever got back to it.

-_______________________-

    

Wufei smiled slightly as he gazed into his mirror, studying the present situations of his friends as Duo and Heero... got it together. He was coming to honestly understand something about these dreams of his, and when he found he couldn't just snap himself back to his world of gundams like he usually would, he was nearly panicked. It was just an hour ago he was babbling less than coherently to Nataku about what he thought he did.

~~~~Earlier in that morning~~~~

    

Nataku stared at Wufei, clearly amused as her sorcerer sat on the rug on the floor and closed his eyes. He'd done that four times now, getting comfortable somewhere and closing his eyes then just... Waiting there. It was almost as though he expected something miraculous to happen, and the mere thought of it made the little cat dragon chortle with glee. Thus, of course, causing Wufei to open his eyes again, a slightly panicked look entering his usually calm eyes. 

    

"I think I messed up very badly Nataku!"

    

"How do you think you did that, sorcerer mine?"

    

He glared at her briefly for the phrasing of her question, but it didn't last. "I think the spell I tampered with did more than it was supposed to."

    

Her eyes widened, their orange gaze coming directly before Wufei's gaze. "Explain to me."

    

"The spell I changed was meant to do something to our reality, in a manner I did not like, and eliminating all other realities. Such as dreams. I didn't care for that option, because this place was my haven, this place _was_ my dream. Now, I can't wake up from this dream Nataku. I'm trapped here, and I don't know what I did. I thought I was just making it so my friends would remember their part in this little dream universe, not to bring them into it. Not to trap anybody here. I have done a very wrong deed to my friends."

    

As he came to an end in his guilty rant Nataku did the only thing she really could for her tormented sorcerer: she curled her scaled form around him where he sat. "You will find a way to fix things Wufei."

    

"That's what's worse Nataku! I don't know if I want to fix it! Even if I could I don't know if I'd want to take us back to that war. I don't know if I'm willing to cause such pain to my dearest friends... or even my enemies." Wufei couldn't help a slight quirk of his lips. "I'm not even sure my honor would make room to right this particular wrong, for who am I to snatch away the real potential for happiness this world has for us all if we cannot currently return to our own war torn world? Last I understood, our gundams were due for permanent retirement. So do I really have the right to take anyone I managed to get trapped here, back there?"

    

Nataku coiled herself more tightly around the distraught mage. "You will do what you must, but I want your happiness my sorcerer, in all manner of things. You must ask those you believe you brought with you to this place if they would really want their other life instead." Her soft, sweet voice was enough to finally calm Wufei and he cast her a slight smile.

    

"You are right. This evening I will see what people are not acting like their dream selves, aside from the two I am completely sure are here with me. Thank you."

~~~~End memory~~~~

    

Wufei sighed again; repeating the conversation over and over in his head would get him nowhere. So decided, Wufei rose and moved to his mirror, doing a simple tracking on his note. After a moment of consideration he had decided to check on Duo first, since his life was more thoroughly different than the life he led as a pilot was. What he saw in the glass, of course, did nothing short of baffle him. After all, he was now entirely certain that Heero and Relena were, as he'd decided to term it, 'awake'. But they were no means acting normally either.

-___________________-

    

Heero leaned back away from Duo, coming up to his feet and trailing his fingers over the lips he'd just finished getting kissed by as he turned to look at Relena, a clearly pleased look on his face. "I thought you were going to wait outside."

    

She drew a deep breath, then another, her lips moving soundlessly as she strove not to do something she might regret, like slap that girl who had been crawling all over Heero like that. She turned her gaze away from Duo, looking to Heero. He might have been acting oddly since she found herself here, but she knew it was him inside so she didn't care, she loved him after all. "I.. You.."

    

Heero looked at her a moment then turned to Duo, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "You know how to drop the glamour, yes? Do so, just remember how to put it back." Turning away from Duo he looked back to his errant stalker. "Yes Relena?"

    

"What is between you and that.. That woman?" She just couldn't get any anger to infuse the statement, rather just sounding immensely confused. 

    

"You are my closest advisor here Relena, but I outrank you. Duo, however, is my equal. Show her Duo, as I just said." Heero glanced to Duo, and then back to Relena so he could appreciate her shock.

    

It was all that Heero could hope for, widened eyes, gaping mouth, helpless spluttering, and unfounded amounts of confusion. It did not, unfortunately, last. "What's this? What is Duo doing in a dress? What are you doing kissing Duo in that dress!?"

    

Heero merely smirked at the questions, patting the indignant woman on the head as he lightly pushed her from the room. Glancing over his shoulder he smiled slightly. "See you at court Duest darling." Then, looking back to Relena with cold eyes before she was out in the hallway. "Say nothing of what you saw, and remember that Lady Maxwell is my betrothed and I will take no slander of him, nor the stating of his true gender. Understood?" 

    

At her reluctant nod, they departed, the door closing with an oddly heavy finality over the entire situation.

-________________-

    

Wufei stared at the mirror as he watched the door shut and redirected his attention to Duo as he tried, with a serious amount of work, to recreate the mild glamour. Once that was succeeded, Wufei found no further reason to spy on him, certain he would be taken care of until that evening. He tried to turn his attention to Trowa, but found the way blocked, and by the looks of it, it was nothing new. So, with a sigh he turned from the mirror, allowing it to return to its normal reflective state before looking to his dragon companion.

    

"I suppose all we have to do now is wait and get ready for this evening, don't we Nataku?"

To be continued.


	5. finally, seeing the changes themselves

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R+1, 1x2, 4x3, mystery+2 (I haven't picked yet, but we haven't accounted for our stabber yet have we?) , many others still possible, as this is all subject to change! ::grin, then eeps as her little muse elbows her::

The little exotic blue haired fellow with white scales and purple skin appears after mentioned elbow. "She was rambling, can't have that."

"That was mean Mickeofas."

"I know."

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Notes:** Yay, chapter five! I just really am liking where this story is going, and Kt, my dear only reviewer, your wish shall be my command, but only this once, enter two names. 

**Disclaimers:** She does not own any of the Gundam Wing cast! She owns Ao, her muse, as well as all her original characters that she has created in this fanfic, so ask if you wanna borrow one! Blinks at her muse. "That was an odd request..." Smiles. "On to the fic!"

    

Duo honestly didn't know what else these crazy people were going to do to him. He'd allowed the hair, dealt with the new dress that he'd been harnessed into, wondering the entire time how on earth the woman could not see that he was not built like a woman. He also could not help wondering how she could miss the fact that he simply had no ability to breathe in the considerably too tight dress he had been put in. Despite his clear lack of understanding he had to admit the muted crimson and black seemed appealing to him, whatever cumbersome form it had found its way into. Though he seriously doubted at this point that he could even walk in the mess of skirts he was wearing. Back to the matter at hand though, he had gone far enough with the hair and jewelry, but he absolutely refused the makeup. His current retreating steps away from the persistent maid were meant to ensure that. 

    

"No! I absolutely refuse to put that stuff on my face! I won't let you do it either!" Holding his hands up in protest, he tried to keep the crazy woman at bay. He already looked feminine, he didn't need more, and he looked like a fountain of gems and curls for god's sake. Not to say that the curls weren't arranged beautifully... He simply did not like having to dress up like a girl. The very concept that he would soon be required to act like one had not yet occurred to him.

    

"Please Lady Maxwell, you only need a couple little touches to look absolutely perfect. Why are you arguing with me so?" She leaned forward, getting a handful of golden glitter and tossing it over the protesting man.

    

"I look perfect as it is, why are you insisting like this?" He waved his black gloved hands a bit, feeling like a complete idiot as the action simply got glitter up his nose and he lapsed into a sneezing fit.

    

"Lady Maxwell! Are you alright?" The maid finally set aside the makeup tools to look more closely at him and he seized the chance. 

    

"Shoes! Where are my shoes? I'm not wearing them yet."

    

Giving him an odd look, she handed him his shoes. She stared, shocked, as he put his shoes on then grabbed his cloak and fled with hardly a glance to her. 

    

His parting comment as he went to look for that transport promised him was what had the woman most shocked. "Thanks a bunch doll!"

-_________________-

    

Heero got prepared in a much simpler manner than Duo had been subjected to, changing out one set of casual finery for something more pompous, but no less dark. A faint smile crossed his face, and he glanced towards the doors that led from his room. He'd sent Relena with a few servants after he'd sent his most persistent maid to deal with Duo. Both of them would reflect well on him this evening, and he refused to break appearances before he had a full understanding what was going on. One could say he'd made this entire game into something like... A personal mission. That very thought seemed to please Heero, and sweeping his cloak around his shoulders, he went to look for Relena, knowing the maids could not have taken the girl far. He had to be sure she wouldn't be outshining his Duo.

    

Even in his decorated boots and layers of intricate clothing he was silent, his usual arsenal of weapons upon his person, even going so far as to have included his leather and gold whip at his hip. He looked incredibly handsome, but when Heero finally found Relena she repressed the need to hug him, less than eager to get another slice on her person for one day. Maybe tomorrow she would try again. Heero cast a glance over the girl, her simple, but elegantly done hair, creme and dark blue dress, and carefully applied makeup all artfully added to her person.

    

Nodding in a satisfied manner and saying nothing to her, Heero left Relena's presence, already on his way to make arrangements for transport to court. After all, it would be very rude to be late. And lateness would interfere with his private mission.

-_________________-

    

Trowa cast himself a slightly dubious glance, then looked over Quatre's attire. It was strange to see the bright boy in something so very... Dark. Trowa's outfit was dark green and black, with silver stitch-work. Somehow Quatre had managed to find someone of his size rather quickly, he preferred not to ask. Quatre though... He looked nothing like Trowa was used to seeing. He was dressed in black and a dark, nearly black golden color all over. His brother seemed to be his antithesis, wearing white where Quatre wore black and pale blue where the gold showed. The pair, simply put, looked breathtaking next to each other, like the Yin Yang. 

    

Quatre tilted his head towards Trowa and a faintly condescending smile crossed his face. His every little move was completely changed, more as he acted during a fight. He seemed fierce in the presence of his brother, making the youngest of the pair to seem the innocent between them. Neither was innocent, but then, few were to his rare contemplative moods. Quatre's emotions were the one thing left unchanged, pure, and incorruptible. Of course the one thing about Quatre he simply did not comprehend would be the thing that was no different about him. 

    

Trowa was snapped out of his contemplation as he felt Quatre mentally take a stab at him, demanding that he listen. ~You worry too much Trowa. Not to say I'm not amused by your interest between the two of us, but you might want to lessen it's intensity. Besides, from what little I've gleaned, this boy has all of my sisters' traits combined into one creature, and I am at a slight loss as to what to do.~

    

Vier turned to look at Trowa deciding to voice his own comment aloud, if in a slightly coarser manner. "Having fantasies about a matched pair Lord Nanashi?"

    

Trowa's visible eye widened slightly at him, but he said nothing, his gaze immediately turning to Quatre to catch the faintest of blushes before he managed to banish the reaction. 

    

Quatre jumped in at that point, unwilling to suffer the teasing of his sibling to his dearest friend. "Shouldn't we be on our way?"

    

Trowa merely nodded, waiting for him to lead on, while Vier laughed. "Very well shy brother, come, we mustn't be late for your suitor now, hmmm Quatre?" Tipping his brother with an imaginary hat, the younger of the Winner lords scampered lightly through the doorway, leaving the other two to follow.

-_________________-

    

Wufei looked around the court for a moment, seeing the hopefuls that were always early to these court parties. He was dressed in a Sorcerers outfit, hat excluded; though he was wearing a silver circlet that was currently being prodded about by the king, who he just happened to reside with. 

    

"Wufei, share a little won't you? You've avoided wearing that thing since I gave it to you, why now?" The voice of the king was heavy with amusement, his ice blue eyes looking up from his sprawled position on his cushy throne. 

    

"I could have sworn I explained that once already. I'm expecting something to be different, therefor I felt the need to do something different for myself." Wufei had an incredibly patient tone as he spoke to the longhaired joker who had inherited the throne the month before. He was still trying to understand why _that_ person was the one that was king in his dreams. Why Zechs? Why?

    

"That is entirely not your real reason. But I suppose I'll let it go, this time anyway." Zechs leaned further over his chair arm, giving Wufei a playful pinch on the arm on his hand's way to the fruit bowl. He chuckled as he got a glare for his efforts. "Besides, court won't start in full for at least another couple hours, so go entertain or something. Unless of course you happen to, oh, I don't know, _like_ me flirting with you?"

    

Wufei, unfortunately, couldn't hide the slight flush that spread up his cheeks, spoiling his glare. Zechs merely grinned at the expression on Wufei's face before the Sorcerer turned on his heel and left the vicinity of the blond king. 

    

"Thought so!" The mirthful shout was accompanied by laughter that he didn't even attempt to hide. He already had enough on his hands as a group of his nobles approached the throne, eager to talk to him. Zechs merely shook his head and let his laughter go. He was one of the people who suddenly got trapped into Wufei's little dream world. He however, knew that. He didn't know why he got a truckload of memories tonight when he entered this little dreamscape, but he could only show his amusement over the entire ordeal. He was a joker was he? Well, he'd just take advantage of that and tease Wufei to the fullest. After all, it was not every day you got a chance to poke at someone that you had no idea had a crush on you. Perhaps this might have been what he was like had he the chance to live his life in Sanq. He was finding the situation interesting. Apparently Wufei knew that something was going on, because he had his hair down. Something he had never seen. Neither as an Oz official, nor in this little dream world. 

    

Shaking his head, Zechs turned his attention back to the flock of simpering nobles that were surrounding the steps up to his throne, answering a few questions and dancing out of others. The entire time he kept an eye out for any other familiar faces in this place, if the little dragon was here, then who else was?

-____________________-

    

Duo looked around the main room slowly as he stepped into it, batting at one of the curls that was dangling down into his face as he searched around for someone that he knew. Wufei would be a good choice at this point. Even freaky Heero would be good. Instead he saw Quatre in double and Trowa. Approaching the little group, Duo couldn't help but feel immensely silly, coming to a halt near them, but saying nothing, for the simple fact that he had no idea how to go about determining if they knew who was really standing there. Smiling a bit, he waited to get noticed, trying to shut his mind up in the process as it went on and on about how foolish he looked, and how he really couldn't believe that he set himself up as a noble _woman_.

    

Quatre was the first one to see him, turning his head a little bit to look at him curiously. Then, a wide, spooky smile crossed his face. {Not you too Q-man! Is everyone spooky in this place?} He didn't say it out loud, instead returning the smile with one that he had long practice at. The mask was good.

    

"Lady Maxwell! What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Quatre leaned closer to Duo, making eye contact with him, though by no means looking like he was invading his space to others. ~Calm down Duo, I know who you are, just play along in front of my brother won't you? Yes, this is a new little... Talent. Just wait for it, I'll get away from my brother eventually.~

    

Duo nodded to him slightly. "I'm sorry, but you didn't tell me who I was speaking to? It appears that you know my name but I don't know yours." He looked to Trowa, trying hard to make sure he was speaking at least quasi noble like. He didn't even think when he reached up to bat a stray curl away from his face, his brief illusion of comfort shattered with the little movement. He then looked at Vier, waiting to be introduced to the one person who he honestly did not know.

    

"My apologies. Lord Nanashi," He gestures to Trowa. ~He hasn't explained to me either.~ "I am Lord Quatre Winner. And he." He pauses again, gesturing to the black haired fellow who bore a close resemblance to him. "Is Lord Vier Winner. Known only as Lord Whispers in court. Can't have two Winner's running around confusing the masses you see." Quatre gaze another chilly smile and offered his arm to Duo, "Dance?" ~Just agree.~

    

Duo hesitated despite the plea, then took his arm, nodding a little. "Of course." Once he was led out to the slowly filling floor, Duo felt a little of the tension slip away from him. 

    

~Trowa is himself as much as you seem to be. Strange that. It's really difficult for me to act so cold. Have you seen either of the other two... oh.~ Quatre trailed off as he saw Duo go pink and caught the stray thought of Heero and Duo's kiss. ~ I suppose you have.~ 

    

Nodding ever so slightly, Duo grinned at him, allowing himself to be led around the dance floor before tentatively thinking at Quatre. ~Him... and Relena, they are both aware of our normal lives... He kinda umm, he still isn't precisely himself.~

    

Swirling him into the last loop of the dance, Quatre caught sight of Heero over Duo's shoulder. ~Then I suppose as a group we'll get to go greet him, won't we?~ Steering the feminized Duo back towards Trowa and Vier, he continued his mental chatter. ~Pretend you just noticed him and are eager to introduce us, and I will talk to Heero like I talked to you, alright?~

    

~He's acting funny, man... Don't tick him off.~ Duo looked at the other two, then glanced around the room. He really hadn't seen Heero before he turned around and was pleasantly suprised by the sight that met his vision, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Ahh, My fiancé!" 

    

Quatre tapped on Duo's mind before he could spit out anymore information. ~Just take us over.~

    

Duo merely smiled more widely, looking to his companions with a smile, and tilting his head to the side. "He isn't a particularly pleasant fellow to be around all the time, but you three might like him for some conversation. So, please, come." Duo still had a hold on Quatre's arm and steered him in that direction determinably, seeing Trowa follow silently out of the corner of his eye, while Vier moved on ahead to greet Heero, seeming previously aquainted with him. 

    

Heero glanced up and saw Duo clinging to Quatre with an almost lost look on his face under the glamour he was wearing to keep up the smile while he tried to puzzle out the strange turn his life had taken. Heero didn't even spare a moment tugging Duo away from Quatre, getting a startled look from them both as he drew Duo into his side and wrapped his arm around his waist. "You've met my fiancé, Lady Duest Maxwell?" 

    

Getting three nods in reply, Heero leaned close to Duo, whispering into his ear his question, but looking for the entire world like he was nibbling on the blushing pilot. "They know you?"

    

"Of course, who else?" Duo smiled slightly at him, returning the nuzzle before stepping back a bit, feeling odd to have the attention. That didn't allow him to get more than a few inches from Heero though, as he tightened his grip on Duo's waist with a low warning growl for him to stay put.

    

Quatre watched them both with a similar expression to the one that Trowa had, slightly widened eyes, though both were careful to keep their individual facades in place. Duo almost felt the need to giggle as he watched the pair collect themselves.

    

Vier slid a sly glance sideways towards his brother and Trowa. "You really have never managed to get the whole public displays thing through that scull of yours, have you?"

    

Quatre merely sighed, raising his hand to his head as though pained. "Please, I fully understand it, it merely suprizes me." He glanced towards Trowa, sending a private thought. ~Especially when it's Heero doing the displaying.~

    

Heero gave both the other pilots a smirk. He then turned his head as he heard a noise from behind him that could only be called displeased as Relena moved up on the other side of him, glaring the entire time at Duo as though he were the bane of her existence. Heero looked at Relena for a long moment, waiting for her to meet his gaze before narrowing his eyes threateningly. The small motion was enough that she looked down, sighing a little.

    

It was only a few short moments before another figure joined the group, a dragon scampering along by his side. It took the other pilots a moment to realize that the lovely man in front of them was Wufei. Duo blinked a few times then tilted his head to the side, a slow grin breaking over his face. "Hello there. Since when do you wear your hair down?"

    

Wufei gave Duo a slightly less than amused look before smiling and giving Duo a slight bow. "The dress absolutely flatters you." Wufei smiled inwardly as he saw the briefly angry look on Duo's face before he looked to the other. "Lord Winner, Lord Nanashi. A pleasure. You as well Lord Whispers, it is always good to see the skilled at court." Turning to Heero, Wufei tilted his head to the side, smiling a bit. "My Lord Pain, you as well deserve nothing less than my highest regards. To what do I owe the pleasure of you all being at court?" 

    

Wufei was petrified inside, he knew he couldn't just cart them off to talk with them, therefor he had to deal with the ultimate suffering. Small talk.

To be continued.


	6. and now we confuse our sleepers

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R+1, 1x2, 4x3, 5+6, mystery stabber+2. All pairings are subject to be thrown up in the air and be shuffled. Be aware!

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the Gundam Wing cast! I own only those characters and situations that I myself created. Otherwise, suffer in silence.

**Notes:** MarieMaea, Kt, thank you both dear people, you have made my day. Of course I have plans for Zechs! And eventually I will make all clear as to the Gundam boys.. Err... inner conflicts? Such as the cross-dressing and aggression and the like. Eventually all noble titles will be made clear. Maybe. ::grins:: Enjoy! {Thoughts} ~mental speech~

    

It had taken a good hour before Quatre's little brother decided he had better things to do then entertain the same crowd all night. The almost tangible relief that Wufei expressed as the one complete stranger among them left was almost amusing. It really would have been if the little dragon at his side did not literally have her eyes flash with fire at them like that. Moving everyone into an empty room that was deeper into the castle, and making sure they were not followed, allowed Wufei to finally relax slightly.

    

The moment the door closed behind him, Wufei gave them all one long look and ducked his head, letting loose with a very non-characteristic string of words that only Duo seemed to be able to understand. 

    

Eyes growing progressively wider as the Sorcerer pilot told them how very sorry he was for all this and he didn't know what was right, and he just didn't know what to do... Well, Duo approached him, taking the China-man into his arms and started to hush him, stroking the hair that was loose around his face. "Hey Fei, Fei, nobody is understanding you man, calm down." 

    

The very fact that he found himself being comforted was enough to pull Wufei from the edge of hysteria he had been hovering at during the most unexpected moments since he realized he was 'stuck'. Clearing his throat a little, Wufei restarted his explanation, the well hidden presence on the other side of one of the panels not escaping Quatre's notice, but he decided after a moment of hearing his thoughts that he needed to know as much as anyone.

    

"Once more. I fiddled with a spell that I thought would have rather disagreeable side affects. The aim of the spell was to take away all dreams and alternate realities, rather like meshing them all together. I disliked this plan, but having you all know who you were here appealed to me, so I tampered slightly with the spell, thinking to nullify the majority of the effects of the spell while allowing you all to remember what was going on in your dream lives... Apparently the spell didn't go as it was supposed to for me or the caster and... I umm..." Wufei trailed off for a moment, focusing more fully on a patch of carpet. "I got us all... umm... Stuck here. I really have no idea of how to fix it. Truthfully, I'm not sure if I should fix it. Are we even needed anymore back in our home?" Wufei finally looked up, his eyes pleading for their understanding. "Are we needed back there anymore? Do we all want to go back to those lives, where our goals are quite likely being met as we speak? I don't really want to leave, because I'm not sure I'd be able to come back again this time... But I must do the honorable thing. It is in your hands while I try and make amends."

    

Duo tilted his head to the side, noting that Wufei was so flustered he hadn't even pushed Duo away, though the tug on some of his long hair did that easily enough, making him release Wufei and fall into the easy clasp of Heero's arms in the same movement.

    

There was a deep resounding silence before a wall behind them all opened up, none other than one Zechs Merquise stepped through the portal, his head tilted as though in consideration. "I didn't miss anything too terribly important did I?" He moved on light feet across the room, coming up along side Wufei and patting him on the shoulder. "Secret meeting little dragon? Really, you know you should trust that I should be included in more." Turning around to face the other pilots, Zechs grinned, making no motion to remove his hand from Wufei's person. Though he was blushing ever so slightly, Wufei pretended to ignore him.

    

Turning his onyx gaze towards the golden creature that was _hovering_ over him, Wufei scowled. "Is there something you needed?"

    

"Didn't you check up on me Wufei? Remember, you have to take _All_ the pilots into consideration for this."

-_______________-

    

There was a long moment of silence while the various people in the room registered the comment. Of course, the first sound that managed to make itself known was Duo's snickering. This did not please Wufei, who immediately started glaring, his eyes narrowed on the offender as he leaned back on Heero. 

    

"So, we got one suprize, who else didn't you tell us about Wu-man?" Duo grinned widely; not caring that what he was laughing over really wasn't that funny. It made him feel better to laugh. 

    

Quatre shook his head, a faint smile creeping onto his lips as he watched Duo loose his balance into the volley of laughter, his gaze then turning to Wufei.

    

Wufei was busy when Quatre turned back to him, staring at Zechs as he plucked his hand from his shoulder, resisting the urge to hold it longer than needed. He was trying to make his mind comprehend the idea of spending time in public with Zechs when he knew who he was. He just couldn't accept that as being anything that could be good. 

    

Trowa moved up closer to Quatre, resting his hand on his shoulder as he watched the others, a faint smile touching his lips briefly as he watched Duo laugh his head off. 

    

Heero looked down at Duo, and snuggled the laughing boy closer to his chest, looking back at Wufei. "He does have a point. Who else should we be looking for Wufei?" Heero made his voice sound slightly condescending with that statement. He then allowed a faint smile crossing his face as he looked back to Duo and shook his head.

    

Zechs rested his hand firmly back on Wufei's shoulder and leaned down to murmur in his ear. "Yes Wufei, who else did you manage to ambush into coming here?"

    

Wufei shot Zechs a glare, then sighed, reluctant to answer. "I have no idea."

    

Relena moved forward, her eyes wide and hands on hips. "What do you mean 'you have no idea'? You don't know how you got us here, and now you say you don't even know who you brought? You have to be joking!!"

    

Heero turned a glare at the angry girl, then reached past Duo, smacking her upside the head, completely ignoring Duo's attempt to stop him. His powers flaring slightly in his mind as he allowed himself the indulgence. Controlling his emotions in this place had been wearing on him badly. "Now is not the time Relena."

    

Duo and Zechs turned a pair of glares on Heero, and Quatre gasped. Relena bowed her head for a moment and stepped back. "Sorry Heero."

    

Nodding to himself, Heero then looked back to Wufei. Wufei didn't seem to know weather to laugh or be angry with Heero, so after a moment he just shook his head, looking down to Nataku.

    

Nataku looked back at Wufei before moving around the room, examining each person closely. Duo didn't know what to make of the dragon, so he voiced his curiosity. "Wu-man, what is your dragon doing?" Said dragon met her orange eyes with Duo's violet, causing him to gasp in suprize. "Oh... Ok."

    

Nodding, Nataku came back to Wufei's side, looking up to him. "You know that wasn't very nice Nataku, he didn't know you could answer for yourself."

    

Duo quirked his lips a little. "Sorry Nataku. Nataku? Hey, isn't that what you call your Gundam Wufei?"

    

Wufei sighed, looking towards Zechs pointedly, only to see the annoying man who was perched on his shoulder smirk. He then looked back to Duo. "Yes."

    

Nataku looked around the room again then seemed to sigh. "I know how many people there ought to be here. You are all part of a web of elements. Should I explain?" 

    

Wufei looked at Nataku in confusion for a long moment. "I think I would like for you to explain this to me. It is not something I can see as having a connection to the people here."

    

Nataku merely shook her head, then started talking. "Very well then. There are seven of you here. You are missing the other six of you. One more male, and five more females. I can sense you all through your connections to each other. It is strange for a web of elements to be together like this, because I have only heard of them being all in the same place like this once in my entire life. That was centuries ago however, and not in these lands." Nataku shook off her puzzlement, and quirked her lips. "Each of you has title for your element, be it major, or a melding of two or many of the pure elements. There are Thirteen in all, but the primary six are Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Spirit, and Time. The melded elements are Dust, which stands between Earth and Air. Smoke, that stands between Air and Fire. Steam, that stands between Fire and Water. Mud, that stands between Water and Earth. Lava, that stands between Earth and Fire. Fog, that stands between Air and water. And Self, which stands among them all, but is placed between Spirit and Time. Each of you bears one of these mantles, and the power that comes with them." Nataku sighed, shaking her head a little as she waited for questions.

    

It wasn't a long wait, as Duo piped up. "So, who is what, and what can they do? Do all of us do something special? Should we already know what to do with our powers? What's so special about being part of the web thingy-" Duo was then silenced by Heero's hand over his mouth.

    

"Let her answer, Baka!" Heero's admonishing growl was punctuated with a sharp nip to the ear. 

    

Nataku stared at the pair for a much shorter time than some of the others, then shook her head. "It would be easier to point you all out if you were all here. Since most of the men are here, I can tell that, suprizingly, all the primaries are men, unusual by itself. I can also say that the women are the ones tying you all together, excluding, of course, the man among you who is Self." Nataku scrutinized them all again, figuring out who was who. She started with the one who asked the question, pointing at Duo. "Air." Then Heero, "Spirit." Relena, "Steam." Quatre, "Water." Trowa, "Earth." Wufei, "Fire." She then turned a bit, looking at Zechs, an amused expression on her face. "I'm rather certain you boys would not like to know who the king represents."

    

The tall blonde quirked his eyebrows at that. "Why not? I'm entitled to know aren't I?" 

    

Sniggering slightly, Nataku worked out a way to inform him without inflating his ego. "You are the only man among the cross elements, you represent Self."

    

Duo started into a fit of giggles, suitably muffled by Heero as he had yet to remove his hand. Even Wufei found amusement in that, looking to Zechs and asking in a light, mock shocked tone. "Onna?" Thus allowing everyone else to understand the joke.

    

Relena let out a few giggles, followed by Quatre, even Heero and Trowa couldn't hide a set of amused grins. The look on Zechs' face was priceless. He just couldn't seem to come up with a comeback to that, his jaw working silently for a brief moment before he snapped it shut and glared at everyone in the room. This of course sent those that were laughing into a renewed fit and even inspired Wufei to chuckle for a moment before sobering. 

    

"Who could be the other male then?" This comment came from Trowa, who, though amused, had not ceased thinking about the current topic.

    

Sobered by the return to their prior point of conversation, the various people in the room shook their head, but Zechs did not. "Treize. He's the only one it could be, right?"

    

No one seemed to know how to take that, and silence once again came over the room. It was a long hour while they discussed who the missing people could be. Their absence did not go unnoticed by the members of court.

-_________________-

    

In the end, they had a list of names that ranged from teachers, to servants, to military personnel. All in all, they really managed to do nothing more than prove that between the seven of them, they knew many people. It was almost a depressing thought. As the party reemerged from the back rooms, four separate groups descended on them. At the very front was Vier, his hand clasped in one very familiar Catherine's hand as he saw them. Her smile was radiant as she spotted Trowa, and she dipped her head slightly, following the small man who had her hand at a quick enough pace. 

    

Nodding slightly as he got from Quatre that it was all right to call her Catherine, Trowa extended his hand to her, taking her free hand and placing a kiss on it. "Catherine, you've been well tonight?"     

She looked at Trowa in silence for a moment, then looked at the man she had by her side as both her hands were released at once. "In a manner of speaking. You and I need to talk. Now." Without further comment, Trowa was pulled back the direction he had just come from, being led away even as Vier got Quatre's attention.

    

~You've been neglecting your admirers tonight brother.~ Vier gave Quatre a wide grin and bowed slightly, gesturing for him to proceed him into the crowd.

    

Sighing, Quatre gave a farewell gesture to the group, then moved into the crowd, trailed by Vier, who was smiling in a way to contrast Quatre, as though the two were a pair contrasting mirrors. It was interesting to watch, if a little unnerving to see Quatre with that chilled look in his eyes.

    

Before the pair was entirely out of sight, a second set of people approached, albeit at an incredibly slowed pace due to the sheer comedy factor of that the main person of the group was obviously trying to escape a group of men who would simply not leave her be. It took a long moment, but as the girl found her way to the group, she managed to dislodge the last of her determined suitors. It appeared that this little gathering was meant to be one full of familiar faces, as one Dorothy Catalonia made her way to Relena and grabbed her hand. She looked around the circle of pilots once, warily, before relaxing. 

    

"I do believe that I, at some point, did something very wrong to be subjected to this!" There was quiet outrage in her voice, and she gestured back at the group of men she had just escaped, moving so that Relena was bodily in-between her and them. "Do you have any idea how I got myself into this situation?" She glanced at Heero, giving him a brief quizzical look before looking back to Relena. 

    

Heero looked closely at Dorothy before looking back to Relena with a sigh. "Go explain what you were just told to her, because she is part of it."

    

Relena gave a wide smile to Heero, and stopped herself just short of glomping onto him. She then turned to Dorothy and gestured towards the back rooms, where Catherine had hauled Trowa off to.

    

As the two girls departed, Duo let out a little giggle. "Ok, who's next? I wanna see who else gets dragged away. And under what reasons."

    

Zechs smirked slightly; pointing off towards a figure that was approaching from Duo's right. "There is your patron now. Don't be too shocked, he might not even have a clue." 

    

Duo gave Zechs a funny look before following the direction of his hand, and meeting gazes with none other than one Treize Khushrenada, the giggles dying in his throat. He stared at the man with a faintly worried expression until he realized what he was doing and smiled. {Remember Zechs' advice Duo. Remember the advice!} That in mind, Duo looked to Heero and made him let go of the grip he had around his waist.

    

Reaching the group, the red clad Treize looked around the rapidly shrinking group. He then sighed, resting his gaze firmly on Duo after giving Zechs a slightly longer look than the others, a faint smile quirking his lips. "You disappeared somewhere special this time I see. Since when did you dress up willingly Duest?" 

    

Duo gave him a nervous smile, uncertain how to handle this situation. He couldn't look to the others for guidance, so he shrugged a little helplessly. "I felt the need to spend a little time in company... of... umm, well, I just felt like it." Duo winced, but just let the sad excuse just hang there.

    

Treize looked at Duo closely, head tilted to the side. He then looked to Zechs, a small smile crossing his face again. "You've no roses. Certainly there are a few blooms even during this time of year?"

    

Zechs nodded slightly, a wide grin showing on his lips. "I'll be sure to remember them next time. For now, you might want to talk to your ward, it could be an interesting conversation."

    

Duo gave them both a baffled glance, then looked to Zechs. "What?"

    

Zechs merely patted Duo's shoulder. "Go talk with your patron, our conversation would interest him."

Finally reaching understanding Duo went, if reluctantly, with Treize into the crowd, glancing over his shoulder a couple times, but no one was volunteering to save him.

    

Heero looked at Zechs with annoyance, then to Wufei, who was saying not a word either. "Could I please have a reason for that?"

    

Suprizingly, it was Wufei who answered. "Easy, he's the other guy. That and Duo is, in this court, Treize's ward. I already knew that. Just as I already knew you here, even if only in the most shallow of senses. Calm down, he won't get himself killed."

    

Heero gave him a dubious look, then smirked, looking around the room. "Hey, I think you have company Wufei."

    

Unnerved by the pleased note in Heero's voice, Wufei turned around. He immediately regretted it as he spotted a group of his admirers, as well as some of Zechs' most recent additions to court headed their way. Apparently the lovely pair had been spotted, so they were now about to learn what it was like, again, to be adored. Wufei shot a glare over his shoulder as a woman pulled him onto the dance floor, digging his heels in the entire way and finding the effort useless. Wonderful. Zechs fared no better, choosing to try and escape to his comfy throne rather than dancing with anyone just now, he found himself herded into the seat.

    

Heero laughed, a low, wild sound of pure amusement that made heads turn and smiles appear on a few of the more reserved of the crowd's faces. He shook his head, finding himself entirely alone after the rush of people. He didn't mind, he had to go find Duo. Besides, they'd sorted out a few more people in their little magic group. He was right. This was fun. Heero then set off into the crowd, leaving one forgotten dragon to flit into the crowd to rescue her sorcerer.

To be continued.


	7. companion thrice shy

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R+1, 1x2, 4x3, 5+6, mystery stabber+2. Just wait, I haven't gotten complicated yet!

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Disclaimers:** If I own the character, ask me if you want to borrow it. Otherwise, I dun own any of the Gundam cast, though they're alternate personalities... solely my idea.

**Notes:** Thank you to all my kind Reviewers. Namely MarieMaea, Allanna, Kate and kt. Oh yes, those of you who liked my story and didn't say anything, shame on you. I'll survive though. Oh yes, since I'm sure most of you out there are more fluent in Japanese than German. Vier means four! So, think about that. ~Mental conversation~ {Thoughts}

    

Trowa eyed his sibling warily, waiting for her to start talking since she pulled him back here to talk. He was familiar with the common version of conversation around him, and it usually had him in the listening capacity. Thus his shock when Catherine turned, looked him in the eye, and declared her intentions.

    

"You will explain to me right now how I came from taking a nap before my act to waking up in a fancy bedroom. I know you know something. I can almost see that you know something that I need to know." She then crossed her arms and stared into his visible green eye, waiting.

    

Letting out a little sigh Trowa gathered his thoughts and slowly worked out how to best phrase his explanation. "There are thirteen people that have been transferred here from their normal lives. Some have memories of being here before, some don't. I do not. The thirteen people are gifted with special powers, and have a title, mine is Earth. You are a woman, and yours ties two together. Otherwise, I suppose in public you will be called Lady Catherine Bloom now."

    

Catherine looked at Trowa; working through the explanation then shook her head on a little sigh. "I see that I have a ways to go yet before I understand what is really going on. I'm not in danger here am I?"

    

Shaking his head in a no, Trowa turned to leave the room, glancing over his shoulder and gesturing for her to accompany him back out to the dance floor in the main hall.

-_________________-

    

Duo was not a happy boy. He stared at the back of Treize's head as though that would give him answers, a slight frown on his face as he did so. He really was getting fed up by these self-damaging discoveries. First, he's a friggin cross dresser. Next, he was engaged to Heero. He didn't mind that so much but Heero was acting really strange. Then, he was some elemental thing that had to do with air. He could have had so much fun making up jokes for someone over that one, but no, he was the airhead, as it were. And now there was this. He was Treize's _ward_ for gods sake. What did he do to get himself into this situation? More so, why did he get himself into this situation?

    

Duo didn't realize that when he'd finally turned to look around the hallway down which they were escaping the crowd, Treize had turned his full attention on the little violet-eyed man. Coming to an empty room, Treize directed Duo inside and closed the door, leaning against it as Duo gazed around the room curiously, and at him warily.

    

With a small sigh, Treize broke the silence. "I understand that something is very different right now Duo. I remember my life, about you and our plans here, but I also suddenly remember other things. Unpleasant things, some of which show me that you an I... Are enemies. I do not understand why you would be my enemy Duo. Please, tell me."

    

Duo looked at him for a long moment then echoed the sigh. "I don't remember anything about my life here. I do not know about the plans that you mentioned. I remember fighting you, as you were the head of a very powerful enemy for me and my friends. I do not remember why I am in a dress, nor why I am with you! I am Duo Maxwell, Shinigami, not Duest Maxwell, debutante." Duo fairly growled the last, stalking to a chair and sitting in it gracelessly as he glared at Treize.

    

Clearly shocked by Duo's view of events, Treize first stared for a few moments before answering him. "What did the Zechs believe would be important for you to tell me?"

    

"Those memories you have are from what I consider my real world. I only remember that world; to me this is a really screwed up dream. Your some elemental guy, I'm guessing your designation is Time since all the other male spots are taken. Congratulations." Duo turned his face away from Treize, trying to work through this for himself, and he ignored the other man. 

    

Sighing deeply Treize lowered himself onto the couch, prepared for a long wait. After all, he'd dealt with Duo for a long time, and he'd seen him sulk with the best of them. All he could do for the moment was wait him out; then, he'd get out of him what his jumbled memories of that other place could mean. Sure, he remembered machines, flowers, special things to say, but the reason behind everything was lost to him, as well as his role in the entire scene that his memories were telling him. They were all just so incomplete. So, he settled down to wait for his answers. It wasn't like Duo was going anywhere.

-______________-

    

Vier broke the pair of them away from the crowd for a moment, his soft disturbing giggle aiding quite a bit in the movement. Finally getting the pair off into a corner out of sight of their admirers for a moment. Vier reached out a hand, petting his fingers through Quatre's hair before he started talking, his voice soft and intrigued in tone.

    

"Quatre, where is my real brother?" Seeing the blond stiffen with the question Vier trailed his hand down, his other one moving to brush along the opposite cheek so that his hands were cupping his face. "You feel like my brother, in my head, have his gifts, everything. But you aren't my brother."

    

Quatre looked back at Vier, his eyes watchful on the black haired boy, but knowing a lie would easily be seen through. "I'm just me. I'm trying to be who you remember, but I don't remember being him."

    

Vier nodded, as though this was the answer he had expected, and it was. Quatre could tell that it was. Vier ran his hand's to Quatre's shoulders, petting him absently as his mind tried to figure out the situation. "So what life do you remember Quatre? Why don't you remember me?"

    

Quatre lowered his head with a little sigh; knowing that he was the only person this callous young lord had ever been nice to or gentle with like this. He wished he could remember the boy, but he had no memory of this place before that day. "I'm sorry, I remember my sisters. So very many sisters, but I never had a brother before today. I wish I did remember you Vier."

    

As Quatre raised his gaze, he could see the pain the other boy was trying to hide, then it was gone, an odd sort of awe and glee filling up the boy. This of course did nothing to make Quatre feel better as it had a vaguely disturbing quality to it. "You are so kind, did I make my brother cruel, Quatre? Did I make you cruel?"

    

Vier tilted his head, leaning closer to his sibling as he studied the eyes that were the same color as his own, fingers moving up quickly to catch Quatre's hair so he couldn't move away. Quatre had no reply for the question, he simply didn't know. Moving his own hands, Quatre rested them on Vier's tugging on them gently, without yanking on his own hair. 

    

Vier was harder to move than that however, standing firm and not allowing Quatre to dislodge him. "You still have death on you... You still have that mean part of you, but it's all locked up... Will you hunt with me Quatre? We'll pursue him your way, your old way." Vier smiled then, the expression hinting at insanity, but oddly comforting to Quatre. "You already started it, when you had me bring him to you. I can help; I can help you have him. I can tell he knows you, like this, so maybe..." Pausing to shrug, Vier leaned back, glancing to Quatre's hands as they had stilled.

    

"What do you mean Vier? About me?" Quatre tilted his head a little, studying Vier with a deeply focused look. 

    

"I can feel the Quatre I know in you... I'll help him come out and play. Because your lord doesn't know him, just, well, you..." Vier paused to giggle, seeing the contemplative look come to Quatre's face. "He'd realize that you want to keep him, I don't think he really does. I want to play too, remember that." Leaning forward to give his brother a light kiss on the lips, Vier dropped his hands away, taking a slim wrist in his small hand. "Come brother, we still have people to greet."

    

Quatre gave an odd little smile. Vier was right, part of him was saying. It was the part that Wing Zero had awakened in the boy, and, oddly, Vier was having an affect on that part. Thus the little voice inside whispered to Quatre to listen. Without thinking, Quatre was listening; the only person who knew was his little brother. And Vier was eager for the hunt. Without another word or thought between them, the two brothers moved back out onto the dance floor like a pair of hunting cats.

-____________________- 

    

Heero tilted his head a little, weaving through the crowd easily, and coming to stop before an old friend he'd had. Of course none of his Gundam comrades knew him because of his nature. He could enter any dream he had, and had taken advantage of that for years. The doctor didn't know about him, and apparently, he'd gotten himself pulled in with Heero. This little fact caused Heero to smile widely up at his companion. The man always worn some sort of long coat or cloak, and this evening was no exception to that rule. He had striking pale green eyes and a fall of hair that was even longer than Duo's of a deep, metallic red color, setting off his pale skin. He was however, not very tall, and barely was Heero's height. It did not help matters that he was also incredibly feminine of face, making him seem more like a beautiful, yet innocent girl than a powerful man. This is a great part in what amused Heero.

    

"Lord Carlin Vagara, how is it you've managed to get away from your court to come here tonight?" Heero quirked his lips further, turning his expression evil as he took in the tiny braids and twists his companion had done to his hair that evening. Unable to comprehend the why of it, as most of it was down, but accepting it as the normal with the older man.

    

"Lord Pain, a pleasure as always." Narrowing his eyes a bit at Heero, he reached out one of his elegant hands and snagged the youth by the sleeve, pulling him in the direction he was initially headed. Only he really had the audacity to manhandle Heero in public. Then again, he was the only one Heero would let do so. As they were moving further from the crowd, he started talking. "You know anything about the strange aura wafting off of you Heero? It's incredibly distracting you know. Besides the fact that I am here instead of where I was headed when I went to bed last night, which makes for a picture I do not at all like. So, would you be so kind as to enlighten an old friend as to why I am trapped in your dream instead of cozy in my own bed on Enra?"

    

Heero had heard the name before, but hadn't before asked, due to the nature of his dream persona. "What is Enra?"

    

Giving a look of immense displeasure, Carlin sighed. "It's like your Earth. This is the only place you ever see me remember? I'm not on the colonies or Earth, but Enra. Now if you are done asking questions, could you answer mine?"

    

Deciding it would be best to just do so, Heero veered off before reaching his objective, then proceeded to explain the goings on. It never crossed his mind to doubt the redhead. No one had this trust from Heero but his dream companion, and he was determined to keep it that way.

-________________-

    

Dorothy was, to put it bluntly, hysterical. It was not a state that Relena had ever seen the cool collected girl in before. She was finding it intriguing. Dorothy wasn't screaming, shouting or crying. No, she was repeating over and over how those were her _suitors_ out there, and that they were all so determined to be _near_ her. She didn't fail to stutter over the words any of the times she repeated herself. Finally, she seemed to come to herself as she realized it was just she and Relena, and that she was acting like a complete idiot in front of her friend. Her own volume also served to shock her since Relena was just staring at her.

    

Drawing in a deep breath, Dorothy asked her question. "What is going on Relena, those pilots of yours always know things, so share those things with me. Now!" The last word was a growl, her voice turning steely. She wanted to know why she was trapped into this horrible situation.

    

Relena nodded a little, oddly disappointed that her friend had ceased having that trusting, lost look and had closed up again. Then, shaking herself from the grips of her daydream, Relena told an abbreviated version of events, running through the elemental list quickly and telling her how many people were presumed to be there. 

    

Eyeing Relena as though she were insane, Dorothy put her question to her. "So, you are saying that all this, is a glorified dream?" 

    

"Erm.. Pretty much." Relena didn't know what reaction she was thinking she'd get from the cold girl, but it certainly wasn't the one she got.

    

Dorothy burst out into a peal of laughter, then snorted, once, and flopped herself into a chair, muttering. "Figures." Then she spoke up a little louder. "Alright, Then we should get everyone together right?"

    

Nodding to Dorothy, Relena moved to the door, planning on just looking out to ask for refreshment, but instead having a lovely lady that was none other than Sally Po fall into her lap as she swung the door open, knocking them both to the floor. Groaning in pain, Relena pushed the older woman off of herself then proceeded to drag her into the room and closed the door. 

    

"Alright, why were you listening in on us?" Relena was in a bad mood. Heero had been mean to her all day, and though she'd liked seeing Dorothy with no composure, having someone listening in on her was just something she couldn't stand to add to the list of events. 

    

"Lady Catalonia was acting strangely, so when she went to you for help I thought maybe that would tell me why. It did, and it also told me how I came to posses some of my rather strange new memories..." Sally stood, dusting herself off as she did and looking at the other two in the room.

    

It was only then Relena took in the full appearance of Sally. She was stunned out of her reply. Sally looked to be no older than she was, possibly even a little younger! Getting to her feet Relena noted that Sally stood a couple inches shorter than her, and was gazing up at her with an amused expression.

    

"If I was uncertain before that those were real memories and knowledge, all doubt has been erased from my mind by the look on your face." Sally's dry comment served to drive Relena out of her stupor. 

    

Getting herself together Relena opened the door. "I will order tea, then we can _all_ talk about this, and try to figure out how many more people we need to get into contact with."

    

Thus Relena set about ordering tea, the other two giving her a strange look before sitting across from each other, both having a slightly dubious expression as they waited.

-_______________-

    

Wufei was not a happy boy. He'd been dragged from dance to dance without a reprieve for long enough that his feet were beginning to get sore. He also had no idea who had been taking liberties with his backside due to the press of people, and was getting severely annoyed. Finally breaking free of the crowd, Wufei retreated into a corner, behind a few plants. 

    

"This is a new one, usually you hide on the opposite side of the hall." The soft comment reached Wufei's ears, and he couldn't help but stiffen as he heard it. No, this was his dream world; he was not hearing that voice here. 

    

Nataku approached him from in front of him, denying the possibility that she might be the one talking to him in that familiar alto. Slowly, Wufei turned around on his heel to see if his fears were correct. 

    

"Did you know that when you die in one place you go to another?" The amused brown eyes of the girl were framed in a curtain of black hair, veiling her beautiful oriental features. "I always thought I would stick around to protect the people who lived, but I didn't." She raised a hand, spreading her fingers to look at her hand, then back to Wufei, with an impish expression on her face as she saw his utter shock. "I saw you around here though, but I decided to be nice to you and stick to my little cubbyhole when I came to court with the family I have here. So what did you do? You came to me. I did miss you Wufei." Moving forward while she was talking, the girl wrapped her arms around Wufei, hugging him.

    

Wufei moved his arms, wrapping them around the slender girl who was hugging him. It took only a moment before he was clutching the poor girl tightly in his arms, before pulling away from her entirely. "You.. How is this?"

    

The girl pulled back away from Wufei as he backed off, making no move to hold onto him. "I've had dreams of you, watching over you while you fight. You've done very well. Please don't be too shocked Wu Fei, I'm happy."

    

Nataku finally reached them, looking to the girl, then to the look of awe on Wufei's face. "Who is this to you Wufei?" Nataku clearly wanted to know why he had such a look on his face.

    

"It's..." Wufei glanced to Nataku then looked back to the girl. "Do you forgive me for your death? Have I done enough?"

    

The girl's face softened and she reached up, stroking the back of her fingers over Wufei's cheek. "Never blame yourself for that. You are forgiven if you feel you were at fault, but to me there is nothing to forgive. I have a new life here; you should have your own new life as well. Be happy that I am happy Wu Fei. Now I have to get to my life here. Don't suffer anymore for me. Good bye, Chang Wu Fei." Turning, the girl moved out into the crowd, her white dress fading among the dark clothes around her, as though she was just a dream. 

    

Wufei stared after her retreating form, then looked down to Nataku, resting a hand on her head and giving her a soft smile as he saw her worried and perplexed expression. "That was Meiran, Nataku. She was my wife." 

    

Nataku stood up on her hind legs, wrapping her clawed hands around Wufei's waist as he stood there. "Wufei, she said goodbye, maybe you should too." 

    

"I have no others reasons to keep fighting Nataku.." Wufei looked down to Nataku, a sad expression on his face. When he saw the conviction on her face he smiled slightly. "Good bye Meiran. I will find a new reason to fight."

    

Nodding slightly, Nataku released Wufei and sat back, her orange eyes calm. Even as a solitary thought moved through her mind. {He needed to let her go. Needed to let me go. Maybe now he will finally see what he has been missing.}

-__________________-

    

Zechs got away but sheer luck. A commotion off on the opposite side of the room had gained the attention of his devotees for just long enough that he could bolt from his seat. He had the lovely opportunity to spy on two very different conversations. First was the one between the brothers, and that intrigued him, because he just knew he was missing something, then, in the opposite corner on the same wall, he saw Wufei's scene. He also saw what Wufei did not. The girl merely vanished, but Wufei seemed happy, if still a little sad. He seemed peaceful, and he wouldn't ruin that. So, deciding he had better things to do, Zechs made plans to show Wufei was a real prankster could to, heading to the Sorcerer's private apartments.

To be continued.


	8. it is coming together now

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R+1, 1x2, 4x3, 4+3 (Vier), 5+6, mystery stabber+2. ::Grins widely:: I'm not telling on some of the others that have come up, I refuse to spoil the suprize.

Ao- like that list wasn't enough.

Oh, quiet you.

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Disclaimers:** Yo, I own all them original characters. ::Giggles:: No I do not own the cast of Gundam Wing, as Bishi as they are, I am following the rule of fanfic authors and currently have no funds to spare on a lawsuit. 

::Is getting glared at by her exotic little muse:: What?

Ao- You never call me Bishi...

::Grins:: No worries, you're absolutely Kawaii!

Ao- That's better. ::The short little blue haired man allows the significantly taller author to hug him:: Remember next time!

**Notes:** C'mon, I know there are at least ten of you out there reading this constantly. So what gives? Gimme a Review already! I only got a couple of reviews here. Thank you though! I'm not gonna keep listing who told me their opinions, but you know who you are! Oh, and I know this chapter is rather short, but I had a bit of writers block. Next one will be longer, promise. 

    

Zechs snuck into the bedroom with suprizing ease. He'd thought the Sorcerer/ Gundam Pilot would be more concerned about his private space. Shrugging slightly as he found it to his own benefit, he slid the bag he had on his shoulder down by his feet. Kneeling, he opened the bag, bringing forth a little bottle of scent he'd, erm, _acquired_ from a lovely lady in another wing of the castle who was staying with them. The smell was almost overwhelmingly of lilacs. Grinning to himself, Zechs pulled back the bedding on Wufei's bed, and standing back out of the path of the spray, squirted out the bottle until it was empty. Pulling the covers up to contain the smell, Zechs then went back to the bag, setting the bottle inside.

    

"At least you don't have to worry about smelling fresh as a daisy." Snickering a bit at his own joke, Zechs lifted a bottle of pure scent out of the bag, moving into Wufei's private bathroom. He halted immediately within the doorway, eyes wide. "This is more lavish than my own bathing chamber!"

    

Shaking off the sheer amount of things Wufei had decorated the room with, he moved to the bottles of Shampoo that were ranged alongside the tub, and opened them. Then, opening the strong smelling bottle of scent, he poured the entire little bottle in, recapping both and shaking the shampoo until he was certain there was no visible difference. He did a similar procedure with some conditioner, though this had a bit of dye in it. He had no wish to be killed for this, so he made sure the color, though bright, would only be temporary. 

    

There was so much possibility that Zechs took his time, setting quite the variety of smell traps in Wufei's room, all designed to make sure that he would smell rather much in the variety of women's items he had applied to the little Sorcerer's things. Slipping out again as carefully as he had slipped in, Zechs slung the bag over his shoulder, a smile on his lips. He had a few other rooms to... Improve.

-_________________-

    

Trowa sighed as he saw the determined expression on his sister's face. He'd been trying to get out of being any more detailed then that. He didn't know what else to tell the woman. Instead he just extended his hand to her with a faint, slightly forced smile. "Later?"

    

She eyed him for a long moment before taking the offered hand. "You owe me. I want to meet all the people in this little group of yours."

    

He shook his head slightly at that. {So do I.}

    

Seeing the action, Cathy sighed. "C'mon, we can't find anyone in here can we?" With that, she pulled him out the door, headed for the main area. She had no idea how that many people could dance so horribly. 

    

Even as they entered one side of the dance floor, Trowa saw Heero enter from the opposite direction, a red haired man following him out then drifting in another direction from him. He was curious, but it didn't show, just like most all of his emotions didn't show. Tugging his sister a bit, Trowa got his hand lose and turned to her, offering the hand back again with a slight bow.

    

"Care to show them real dancing?" Trowa's eye held just the barest ghost of amusement when she took his hand.

    

"It would be my pleasure to show these fools what they are doing wrong." Catherine took his hand, allowing him to lead her onto the floor, pulling her into a formal dance, but with more flare and grace than the people around them were achieving by any stretch of the imagination. 

    

The floor cleared slightly around the pair as they moved, months of working together at the circus having made it incredibly easy to match their paces to each other for the length of the song. It was only when the music came to a pause and the pair looked around them that their audience became obvious to them. Trowa dipped his head while Catherine beamed, letting her soak in the praise. 

    

Vier moved up to them as the next song was about to begin. "Catherine my dearest, could you spare your beloved a dance as well?"

    

Catherine gave him a distinctly confused look, but took his hand. "Excuse me?" 

    

"Don't tell me you've forgotten that you agreed to marry me already!" Laughing softly, Vier's voice inspired a shiver to snake down the spine of the woman whose hand he held.

    

"No. No, of course I wouldn't forget that..." Giving Trowa a confused look, Catherine allowed herself to be led into the next dance. Trowa only watched for a moment before turning his gaze towards the lovely little blond standing in front of him. He never even noticed the slight gleam that was in the big blue eyes, and that was all for him.

-__________________-

    

He had absolutely no intention of trying to understand. He just took it for what it was, an ending. As such, Wufei moved out into the crowd, giving a last pet to Nataku before he faced the crowds around him. He noted he wasn't the only one that seemed to be coming out of hiding, as he spotted a group of girl's drift out of the hallway where they had all been speaking before. Wufei blinked a couple times as the familiar visage of Sally was with that of the other two girls. Not a common sight, especially in this world.

    

Moving forward, Wufei wove carefully through the crowd to the trio of ladies, avoiding some of the more determined suitors in the crowd carefully to avoid having to dance anymore. Finally reaching the three, Wufei looked to Sally, then to each of the other in turn bowing slightly. "Ladies."

    

Sally looked at Wufei for a long moment before smiling widely. "Hello, Sorcerer Chang." 

    

"Lady Po. Have you been talking with these two about anything... magical?" He tosses out the first word that could possibly describe the situation, having decided long before to be kinder to women in public in this place, even if in private he was not.

    

Sally sent a questioning look to the other two, an obvious look of 'does he know?' Relena took the conversation over for the confused girl, having been around from the start of the fiasco. "Yes, in fact, these two were both greatly interested in telling me all about some things. Even Nataku could contribute, right?"

    

Nataku gave Relena an annoyed look that would have make Heero proud, then gazed at the other two girls, not answering, but certainly taking the time to remember who they were in the scheme of things. She then turned her back on them, looking back to Wufei.

    

"Nataku cannot add much, though I will say we must all gather tonight, outside in the main courtyard, a little after midnight would be best. If you find any others of ours, please tell them to join us there, for we need everyone to figure out how to fix the problem." Wufei gave them a slight smile, then turned looking for the others to deliver his message. He had an idea.

-_________________-

    

When Heero left off his explanations and smiled at his old companion, the dainty man nearly fainted. He was happy. He'd been waiting for years to see what person lay beneath the Heero of dreams, and here he had his chance. He had absolutely no want to waste such an opportunity. 

    

"Since it appears that neither you nor I can return to our normal states of being for a while, would you feel put upon to keep me as a guest in your home until the matter is resolved?" The redhead swept into a formal bow, but he peered up through his long metallic red tresses hopefully. 

    

Heero laughed a little then nodded, extending his hand to the other man, which was taken as he brought himself to his feet. "I would never deny a friend."

    

"I'm glad to know that. Well, you have your own task to complete, so I shall leave you for now, I will find you before you depart on the morn." With no other words, the pair moved to the end of the hall and parted ways, Heero heading back towards where Duo disappeared, even as the little redhead nearly vanished into the crowd around him.

    

Heero shook his head as he watched the display, but merely started checking the rooms that seemed likely places to talk, finding the majority of them empty. When he finally came to the one he wanted, Heero was amused by what he saw, a feral grin tracing his features as he moved soundlessly into the room. The pair were staring and glaring. The calm stare was from Treize, and the annoyed glare was from Duo. Heero held his mirth in check, through long practice, and swept up behind Duo, resting his hands suddenly on his shoulders. 

    

"Certainly there are ways other than staring to get your reasoning across?" He'd leaned close to whisper the comment to Duo, and was pleased with the jump he caused. He was still far more reserved than any of the others, but while here, he was letting go a little. He didn't know how long the freedom would last, so he savored it.

    

Duo turned quickly, nearly spilling himself from the chair as he moved to face Heero, the spill of loose hair down his back and the long skirts aiding in making the move clumsy. "Man, you scared me! Nearly gave me a heart attack." 

    

Heero watched as Duo tried to glare at him, causing a soft chuckle to arise from him as he ended up smiling and shaking his head. He then turned his attention to Treize. "How much do you know about your lives Treize? So far everyone has gotten a different dosing of their lives." 

    

The question brought Treize's attention fully to the small man. He understood how powerful he was, and in his dream life, had always been careful of him, just as he was in his reality. "I remember I was part of a war, phrases, faces, but my place amist it all fails to be revealed to me. Perhaps that is for the best? I understand I am not a very liked or trusted person from what Duo has revealed to me."

    

"You're the cause of all the fighting! Of course you aren't trusted or liked!" Duo glared for a moment then looked to Heero as he felt his shoulder squeezed, a warning to him. "Yeah yeah, I'll figure out how to fix my problem." The last disgruntled murmur led to Duo's silence and he turned to look at the floor.

    

Heero shook his head a little, turning his attention back to the matter at hand. "Your memory of this place is complete?" Receiving an elegant nod, Heero smiled, almost a full smile. It suited him, even if he almost never allowed the expression to cross his face when any were looking. 

    

Treize was about to speak when Wufei pushed the door open, looking inside quickly, then smiling a bit as he saw who was inside the room. So he wouldn't have to track each person down alone after all. "Good, less trips. We are all going to meet outside in the courtyard at midnight this evening. Enough time to give everyone a chance to get out of the formal clothing, because I insist everyone be entirely comfortable." 

    

Wufei stepped further into the room, deciding this was the best group to discuss his plans with. He didn't know yet that not everyone had revealed them selves, but he had a feeling that he would find out soon enough.

-________________-

    

One person in particular had always paid close attention to one of the ladies, or rather, the perceived lady. He watched as Duo moved from conversation to conversation over the course of the evening, and as he was clinging even more tightly to the person he was supposed to marry. He was _his_, not that fools. Unfortunately, he had failed to convince the longhaired sprite of his serious intentions. He had wooed him. He'd even accepted that he was male. He then told him it was a mistake that would not happen ever again, that he could not be with him. He said his heart was already taken. The figure watching from the sidelines watched as many of the people of the court that never expressed more than a formal greeting were suddenly close to each other in actions and movements. He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew he had failed his spell. Duo should either be dead or his now. His Duo! 

    

But it was not to be! Duo was not even acting like his normal charming self, his actions more graceful and his words more crude. He didn't understand it. Obsession had no understanding though, and that was what the man had. He was obsessed with Duo. After one night alone and in the bed of the longhaired man, he felt he should never again be forced to stay apart from him. Even if the person who dared part them was the other person in the parting. The man smiled, picking up out of a conversation that this little group of people should meet that night. He'd be there. Without a word to anyone, the figure slid away from the dance area and left the building. He had plans to make. This time he wouldn't make any mistakes.

To be continued.


	9. to the meeting

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings: R+1, 1x2, 4x3, 4+3 (Vier), 5+6, mystery stabber+2, 4 (Vier)+Catherine, 4+4, If there are more, I think I missed them...**

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I only own those beautiful original characters and the names of the characters that I came up with that were never in the series. I do not, however, own the Gundam boys and girls.

**Notes:** Alright people. I know you want a lot more of this story if you've been keeping track of it, and if not, well, then it doesn't matter. I'm sorry I've been stalling, and it's because I've had writers block on where I want this story to go from where it currently happens to be. I feel the need to end it quickly, so that I can start on the sequel that wants to be written, but I refuse to rush! I thank all my loyal readers for your support. ~Mental Speech.~

    

Wufei released a deep sigh. He was extremely hopeful that the list of people, those he knew from his real life, that met him out here within the next hour was going to add up to thirteen. It would be a severe injustice to have to track down any missing parties at this point. His day hadn't been so bad, sure. The others though... They'd just have to see how the others dealt with their mutual... Issue.

    

He moved to a tree in the middle of the meeting area and sank down against the trunk of the pine to wait. There was truly little else he could manage to accomplish at this point aside from that. He'd done all he could for the time being, so waiting was what was left.

    

"You are thinking too hard again Wufei. You know that I don't like you to strain yourself like this." The soft feminine voice dragged Wufei away from his whirling thoughts abruptly.

    

He cast a glare at the dark scaled dragon before sighing. "You startled me Nataku. I'm not thinking too hard, but this is something that must be solved. What if we are still missing people from this group? What then? I have no idea how to fix what has been done as it is, let alone with missing pieces."

    

"Just be patient. It has only been one day. Little harm could be done to you in one day. Perhaps a shift of perspective, but no more and no less." She moved closer, coiling up along his side. "If in a week you still are in your present problem, _then_ I will allow you to remain so concerned by the circumstances. Now rest, I will tell you when the others arrive."

    

He looked at the dragon for a moment before leaning back and closing his eyes. "Two days Nataku. That is all I am allowing myself. Two days." His voice tapered into a murmur as he went to sleep. His efforts that day had indeed been tiring, so he could let his dragon watch for him.

-___________________-

    

Duo leaned closer to Heero, glancing behind them where Treize and Relena with her group were following after them. It seemed that all the girls were sticking together for the moment. Well, all the girls that showed up at court...

    

"Ne, Heero, why's Relena always the one to find you first? This is not the first time I met up with you and she was there ya know." He tilted his head around, looking into Heero's face while they were walking. At least they were the same height... Duo sighed, studying Heero's face for a moment. Getting no answer, he started talking again. "Heero? What can you do? I can make stuff poof from place to place and stuff. What did this place give you? Oh, oh, and do you know why you're called what your called an stuff? I can't remember things from before in this place, can you? I know the groupies back there have all different kinds of memories, what about you?"

    

Sighing softly to himself, Heero looked into Duo's face. "Yes I remember. No, I didn't forget anything from our life. And I deal with emotions. I don't feel what others feel, but I can change what they feel. I apparently just have a habit of making people feel large amounts of pain when they annoy me." 

    

Duo closed his mouth on another question as he caught the glint of amusement in Heero's eyes. The perfect soldier could... play with emotions... Alright... He could deal with that. Duo nodded to them both before turning his attention to the conversation going on behind them.

-__________________-

    

Relena looked at the pair walking in front of them with an annoyed scowl, then looked back at Sally and Dorothy. Dorothy was back to her normal cold self, all showings of panic having been smoothed away after her brief loss of composure. She had, apparently, woken up in the middle of the ball that night, thus explaining her problem with the entire scenario. Sally was still something of a mystery to Relena, but she didn't see any reason to mess with the girl just yet. They had a meeting to get to. 

    

It was Treize who had actually gotten the conversation going with a simple, 'How do you each know me.' From there it rolled downhill.

    

"I'm telling you, there is no way that I could be wrong about this. Relena is the Queen of the World." Dorothy, ever the staunch supporter of her friend, threw the sentence at Sally, who was having none of it. 

    

"There is no way that little girl could be queen of anything! Her magic didn't even develop until all these new memories rose in us all! How could anyone stand to have a powerless queen? Queen of the World my ass!" Sally turned around, dismissing the pair with a flip of her blond hair. 

    

Relena flushed red, both in annoyance and embarrassment. "How could you say that? Magic is something that only fairy tales have, and I am currently trapped in one! That does _not_ mean that magic is needed to rule the world. All you need is connections you... You floozy!" She threw her hands up into the air with the last sentence, nodding her head. 

    

"Floozy? What sort of insult is that?" Sally turned her head to look at Relena.

    

Treize couldn't help a snicker. He tried to cover his mouth to keep his composure fully in tact, but he failed miserably, more suppressed laughter making it's way past his lips. Unfortunately, the arguing girls heard him. It was in one eerie movement together that they turned on him and demanded, "What?"

    

Shaking his head and waving the hand that wasn't covering his laughter Treize tried to assure them, even as he worked on removing his grin. "Terribly sorry ladies. Terribly, terribly sorry! I merely found your conversation to be rather interesting. Please excuse my laughter, something just struck me as funny." 

    

Duo's laughter from in front of them did nothing to make the girls any less angry. He commented back to the four that were trailing he and Heero, as he cast an impish grin over his shoulder. "I don't get how she can be queen either! But you might want to be quiet if we want any hope of sneaking up on Wuffy boy!"

    

That statement brought the balm of silence. They all knew Wufei, and he was the same staunch person in both his lives. Sneaking up on him sounded absolutely perfect...

-_________________-

    

Coming from the opposite direction was another group. Quatre and Vier leaned into each other as Quatre spoke mentally to his little brother. He was so very happy to have someone younger than him now, and male to boot! 

    

Quatre giggled and shook his head, looking at his little brother in the eye, again getting that little shock as he stared back into a nearly identical face. ~You do know don't you that my side of the conversation is entirely heard by Trowa back there, right?~

    

Vier merely nodded, casting a glance at the pair of siblings walking along behind them in silence. ~Of course. But, he has absolutely no idea what I am thinking, so it truly doesn't matter, now does it?~

    

~No, I suppose not.~ Linking his arm through the white clad one of Vier, Quatre grinned. ~So, what are you going to tell me about it?~

    

Looking over the impish sparkle in his big brother's eyes, Vier grinned. ~You'll figure it out. I know you do not feel the same. Well, just go with the feelings. Once you get it right, then we'll all know. You'll definitely know.~

    

Quatre gave him a mildly puzzled glance then shrugged, unthinkingly using the motion to rub on the black haired boy. He knew in his head the boy was his brother, but he couldn't seem to get himself to maintain that thought. It bothered him. ~Do you think of me as your brother Vier?~

    

~No. I never could. You aren't my brother. You are far, far too innocent to be that great fellow.~ He raised a hand, tipping Quatre's chin towards him for a moment. ~Now you really are my opposing reflection. The way I think of you is anything but brotherly. Though, it is mutual, now isn't it?~

    

Quatre blushed red and pulled his chin away, looking to the ground. He suddenly was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe that he let himself even go there for a second! He glanced back over his shoulder to Trowa, finding a concerned green gaze trained on him. He didn't know _what_ was going on in his head, but it had to cease. Vier was his brother here, even if he never existed before. Nodding to himself, he resolved to keep his thoughts to himself. He just couldn't deal with this at the moment. They had a meeting to get to. 

-_________________-

    

A pair of the women guards glared at each other. They were supposed to keep people inside at night, and so far, three sets of people had gotten past them. This was looking very bad. 

    

"If you would have just let me bring up a ring of fire around them..." The woman with longer hair was trying to reason with the other.

    

"No Une! You know that we'd be brought into court if they knew we had powers! I like my job as a guard. I can keep the peace best this way instead of uselessly frittering my powers away!"

    

"Right Lu Lu. Just keep them clouds away and you're doing a great thing!"

    

"My name is Lucretia if you must call me by my first name and you know it! Please just call me Noin, I can not deal with your teasing right now. We have to get that flock of nobles back inside." 

    

"But Lu Lu! I _like_ teasing you! You know I can be serious if I have to be!" Une pouted, and batted her eyes, trying to look woe be gone.

    

"You mean you can be terrifying if you need to be." Noin smirked a bit, looking over at her partner.

    

"That too." Une suddenly stopped, catching a glint of long platinum hair out of the corner of her eye. Turning around she saw none other than their oh so annoying king hurrying towards the center of the yard. 

    

"He is going to be so upset when we crash his party." Noin was gazing after Zechs, a smirk lighting her face. 

    

"He's the one that gave orders to keep the yard clear tonight!" Une crowed, striking off after the blond menace.

    

"I think he meant other people, not himself..." Muttering to herself, Noin followed, a grin lingering on her lips. 

-________________-

    

Carefully watching the crowd that was slowly coming together in the courtyard, a figure detached himself from the surrounding shadows, and approached. None of them would even notice him with that many people. 

    

The light of the yard briefly lit his dark blond hair and green eyes before he was back in shadow. Sure, most of them wouldn't notice him, but one of them would without even a second thought. Especially in his current state of being. It was the person the figure was going after too, Duo.

To be continued.


	10. The reintroduction

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:**

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R+1, 1x2, 4x3, 4+3 (Vier), 5+6, mystery stabber+2, 4(Vier)+Catherine, 4+4, 11+2, R+D, 11+9. 

**Rating:** R until further notice.

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofas@yahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I only own those beautiful original characters and the names of the characters that I came up with that were never in the series. I do not, however, own the Gundam boys and girls.

**Notes:** No worries people, I finally got jumpstarted again!

    

Poor Wufei didn't stand a chance. Nataku didn't help him any either, seeing all the playful intentions headed towards her human charge, she moved up into the tree to watch what was going to happen.The first person to reach him was Zechs. Before anyone else could deal their own mischief to the sorcerer, the pale haired man pounced, pushing Wufei from where he was propped against the tree napping to being laid out flat on the ground in the grass with a rather lovely blonde straddling him.

    

"Now, I'm entirely certain this was not how I was when I went to sleep." Wufei blinked a few times, trying to clear his confusion as he stared up at the grinning Zechs, only vaguely registering as Duo, Heero, Relena, Dorothy, Sally, and Treize all joined the spectacle, fanning out around Wufei to regard him with differing amounts of amusement.

    

"You know, I could make a really good joke about this." Duo's voice was amused, and it was obvious he was very near the edge of laughter. 

    

Zechs lifted his head to regard Duo. "Please, if anyone is going to be making jokes about the wizard, I think it would be me. I am in _position_ after all." 

    

Relena seemed more than slightly indignant when she finally understood the crude undertones of the statement, even as Wufei turned a lovely shade of red. Before She could say anything though, Wufei cut her off.

    

"Off of me you blonde menace!!!" Pushing at the larger from planted on his chest, Wufei was growling, dark eyes spitting fire.

    

"You rang?" Yet another person from the group that had gotten... gifted... with the separate elemental powers arrived, his group in tow. Of course, the person who stated that oh so coldly chipper question was Quatre. Being here was changing him, and it had only been a day.

    

Duo had to giggle and Heero cast a glance over at Quatre who stood next to Vier, Trowa at his other side and Catherine behind them, watching in amusement. "Please, no encouraging them!" Heero almost growled the command, eyes narrowing.

    

Vier had to put his own opinion in, tossing his arm around Quatre and pulling him over to Heero so he could do the same to the grouchy pilot. "But I think it suits them so well!"

    

Sally giggled, moving over to Zechs and pulling at him, making him move off his living perch, the entire time unable to restrain her giggles. "I think you flattened him."

    

"I am not flat, merely a little winded. Thank you for removing the brute that decided to land on me." The statement is just shy of playful, his eyes looking over at the man who had forcibly woken him from slumber a few minutes before.

    

Dorothy watched it all with amusement, each little group spurring off into their own factions. Somehow, she ended up standing and just watching between Treize and Catherine. "Is this as amusing to you both as it is to me?" 

    

Treize could only nod, while Catherine chose to reply out loud. "Yes, yes it is."

-_________________-

    

It took a good fifteen minutes for everyone to calm down from the initial excitement and to coax Nataku from her safe perch in the tree. The reason she refused to leave the tree was that she saw the decidedly murderous look in her sorcerer's eye once he reed himself. That, and she couldn't seem to stop cackling. 

    

With a determined amount of discussion, they ended up sitting in a circle beside the tree. Starting with Wufei back in his original place and to his left around the circle was: Zechs, Treize, Duo, Heero, Relena, Dorothy, Sally, Catherine, Trowa, Quatre, with Vier sitting to Wufei's right. Of course, Wufei protested loudly to having those two on either side of him, but he was promptly voted down. 

It was after everyone had finally gotten settled that the two party crashers finally arrived. Their entrance, however, left much to be desired.     

Une came marching forward, a stern look on her face. It lasted all of five seconds before Noin, hurrying to catch up with her partner, crashed into her back, having missed the change of pace in Une's walking. This sent both women sprawling out just behind the girls.

    

"Lu Lu!!! Dang it, I was doing really good this time too!" Une's voice was a giggle, even as she was working on removing her limbs from her fellow guard.

    

"_Damn it!_ I told you not to call me that anymore!" Finally getting loose of each other, the pair stood, Noin scowling fiercely in the face of Une's continuous giggling.

    

Ignoring the dark look, Une turned to look at the group seated on the ground, then stepped between Catherine and Sally with a muted "Excuse me." To get into the center of the now curious group. She directed her attention first to Zechs. "You said to keep everyone out of the courtyard! What's the good of giving an order like that if you aren't going to follow it yourself?"

    

While Une was demanding her answers from Zechs, Trowa was the picture of shock. This giggling silly woman was Une? He'd never even seen a real smile on that face before. It went without mentioning that he was stunned, though Quatre used the moment of weakness to crawl into his lap, further confusing the poor green-eyed man. "Quatre?"

    

Quatre merely smiled back at him in the way he was used to seeing, then turned his attention back to the pair who were acting as the group's private show.

    

"Une! Stop scolding the king already!" Noin tried to step between Sally and Dorothy, but her foot caught on Sally's shoulder, sending both over in a pile. 

    

"Hey! Don't bring me into this! That _hurt_!" Sally yelped out her annoyance, pushing Noin further away in anger before resuming her spot, never once taking her gaze off the guard.

    

"I'm sorry, really." Noin turned her attention to Zechs and Une, just in time to hear Zechs retaliate.

    

"If I'm the one that gave the order, don't you think I had _reason_ to go ahead and clear everyone away from the yard? You two were just who we were looking for anyway, find somewhere to sit in the circle." He waved a little, pushing Une away and gesturing for her to go sit. 

    

Noin turned around and, seeing the evil glare leveled on her from Sally, she moved away from her, going to sit next to Trowa in the seat that Quatre had conveniently vacated a moment before.

    

Une was less than happy with the order, but she looked around, eyes lighting on Heero before she moved over to him and forcibly inserted herself between him and Relena. Those who weren't used to the dream world could only stare at her choice, while the others, full with memories, could only shake their heads in amusement. To those people this was normal. The emotion handler Heero never had much choice in the matter; he was a people magnet. 

    

Relena didn't take the shove well, but she recovered quickly enough, sitting back up and making Dorothy move over some so she had enough space in her personal bubble.

    

Duo, having been silent up until now, finally allowed himself to let this last thing send him into gales of laughter. It wasn't that he hadn't _wanted_ to say anything before, he just was trying so hard not to laugh that he couldn't speak.

    

Heero simply sighed, looking around the circle of fourteen, already well aware that Vier wasn't going to just wander off and leave them alone, it was like the siblings were joined at the hip. He cuddled the laughing crossdressed boy closer to his side, and decided to get the ball rolling. "So, what did you need us here for Wufei?"

    

Wufei gave Heero a grateful look, and then leaned back on the tree while Nataku evaluated each person. He cast a nervous look to the black haired boy perched next to him, but accepted the fact he wasn't going away. "Alright, fist things first. I need to know what everyone has going on with their memories. I remember everything from both here, and my other life, while having full control of them each. If Nataku has told you your place in the elements, say, if not, she will tell us all then."

    

Duo giggled, his laughter finally almost completely finished. "Oh, and everyone say your name too, and if it's not the one everyone knows, then we'll tell ya! My name is Duo Maxwell. Here people call me Lady Duest Maxwell; I'm a guy, not a chick. I only remember the other world and believe me this place is freaky. My element is Air, and no jokes about it either!"

    

Heero gave Duo an amused look, then took his turn. "Heero Yuy. Here the court calls me Lord Pain. My domain is Spirit. I remember both my here and there, but I only recently gained control when this started."

    

Sally piped up next, bouncing in place. "I figured it out on my own! I'm Sally Po, and I haven't got a second name or anything, but I remember bits and pieces of this other world you guys are all talking about."

    

Nataku glanced over Sally, then flitted back to Wufei. "She is Smoke."

    

Dorothy gave the Dragon a wry look. "And myself?"

    

"Dust."

    

Dorothy nodded in agreement then looked around. "I only remember my other life. Lady Dorothy Catalonia."

    

Quatre grinned, waving from Trowa's lap. "Quatre Raberba Winner, or just Lord Winner. I'm a noble everywhere it looks like. I don't remember this world, but I'm figuring it out! I work in Water."

    

Just as Quatre opened his mouth to answer for Trowa as well, his moth was covered by Trowa's hand. "I am representing Earth. My names are Lord Nanashi, Trowa Barton, and Triton Bloom. I remember none of this life."

    

Zechs leaned against a disgruntled Wufei, a smile on his face. "I'm Zechs Merquise, or Milliardo Peacecraft. I'm king here, I was heir to the throne there. I remember everything from both, or rather, all three or my lives. I've been told I deal in the aspect called Self.

    

Wufei pushed at Zechs in annoyance, turning red. Catherine spoke up in gap while they tried to figure out who should go next. "I am Catherine Bloom, the one Quatre is sitting on top of is my brother. I remember only my other life. So, what do I get the prize of being in charge of?"

    

Nataku turned from her disgruntled sorcerer in a moment. "Mud."

    

"Mud? Well that isn't all that elegant is it?"

    

"No, but it is the right place for you."

    

Relena butted in before they could get very sidetracked. "I'm Relena Peacecraft. I don't know how I got here, nor why. I've been told I am in charge of Steam."

    

Casting an uneasy look at Relena as she drew breath to say more, Treize jumped in. "I am Treize Khushrenada. I am Duo's ward here, and I have a very hazy idea of this other world you all keep speaking of. I was informed I dealt in Time, and this is true."

    

Relena glared at the man who dared to interrupt her, but Noin beat her to saying anything more, her gaze looking around in confusion. "I am Lucretia Noin, and my partner is Miss lady Une. I'm afraid neither her nor I know what you are all talking about."

    

Nataku looked back and forth anxiously. "Noin is Fog, and Une is Lava." 

    

Vier finally spoke up, having had enough of the mystery already. "Lovely, now what is it you are all talking about?"

-__________________-

    

Two sets of green eyes watched the gathering, one invited to witness, and the other planning an attack. Both seemed to be considering the same part of the circle though as they came out of hiding.

To be continued.


	11. If you insist

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:** www.gundam-wing-fanfiction.net, Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org, www. afallenangel. net/ makotosagara/ frames/ fanfiction. html (minus spaces)

**Category: **Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R..1, 1x2, 4x3, 4..3 (Vier), 5..6, mystery stabber..2, 4(Vier)..Catherine, 4..4, 11..2, R..D, 11..9, 11..1.

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofasyahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I only own those beautiful original characters and the names of the characters that I came up with that were never in the series. I do not, however, own the Gundam boys and girls.

**Notes:** Look, oh radiant ones named reviewers, the chapter that nearly killed the story!

Everything that happened in the next few seconds equated roughly to chaos. The blond figure moved first, dodging out of the bushes with an exposed knife in his hand as he dove towards Duo. Duo turned and caught sight of the bare knife in the person's hand and sprung to action, tackling the man into the grass only to freeze as he stared into his green eyes in shock.

Treize and Heero moved as one, Heero plucking Duo from his frozen position as Treize verbally assaulted the man who Duo had tackled. "You aren't welcome around here! Leave now while you still breathe!"

An elfin man dressed all in white and silver moved forward, his free banner of metallic red hair falling in a spill all around him as he glared at the person Treize was threatening. He then moved to Duo and knelt by he and Heero, studying his face, the delicate features frozen on concentration before he sighed a little. "Just a bit shocky."

Lady Une, perceiving a threat to her crush, moved forward as well, circling the prone blond in fire that wasn't even scorching the grass around it, but reached from ground to tree in bars. "You aren't going anywhere!"

Duo blinked then shook his head, resting a hand on each of the people that were holding him, and they suddenly found themselves in a pile with Vier, Quatre and Trowa on the other side of the circle, thus hindering Noin from aiding her partner. All in all, things were a mess rather suddenly.

-....................................-

It was a good fifteen minutes before everyone worked themselves out. Duo was staring at the man in the cage rather avidly, violet eyes locked on green as he tried to understand why the person he'd cared for so much in his own place and time was trying to kill him here. It was a bit much to take in. Of course, Duo being who he was, he shook off the reaction at last, turning to look at the metallic redhead who was seated beside Heero, both being silent as they watched Duo flicked glances over at the blonde. He finally stomped over to Heero and the redhead, hands lifting his feminine attire a bit to slightly ruin the affect, but it was a better idea than tripping in his own opinion.

"Who are you?" Duo directed this to the redhead, releasing his skirt to cross his arms, an impressive glare given to the person who had previously declared him 'shocky.'

"I can see you're in a mood today aren't you? I happen to be Carlin Vagara, an old friend of Heero here." Carlin tipped his head to the side to indicate the teen sitting beside him, as though it were not obvious in the first place.

Heero smirked at the action, sending an amused glance towards Carlin. "He and I have a bit of history. He's not exclusive to this dream world."

"Now how's that?" Duo adjusted his clothes, settling down onto the grass as his eyebrows hiked.

"I deal in dreams. Unfortunately I've found myself trapped here for the time being until you all go somewhere else." Carlin twirled his fingers together, giving Duo a bright smile that revealed rather sharp white teeth.

Duo eyed him then shook his head. "Right."

Carlin inclined his head again, a smirk coming to, and lingering on his lips.

-.........................................-

Treize glared at the blonde that was trapped behind the bars, eyes narrowed in menace. "How could you dare to try to hurt him?"

The glare was returned equally from the blonde. "How could I not? He's hurting me right now by being with that prissy emotion controller! I bet that the emotions aren't even real and he's just using him anyway."

Une turned in place and growled at Solo, driving him back as the flames made his area of confinement smaller. "Look you, Lord Pain would never do such a thing! He is an honorable and forthright man who deserves no such slurs against him!"

Solo snorted, shaking his head. "He's been acting strange though hasn't he? Take a look, he's all closed in over there now isn't he? All of them! They aren't even the same people you both know at all! Just _look_ at them!" Solo gestured a bit and winced as his hand hit the flame. He wasn't oblivious. Obsessed, yes, crazy, indubitably, but unobservant? No, not the least little bit. He knew what he saw, and what he was seeing right then as those who knew each other still in this other world talked. Since when did the king, no matter how playful or mischievous, talk to a guard outside orders? It wasn't normal, and he didn't like it. He waited until one of those gathered around his cage looked, then looked back.

"And what business is it of yours if they are acting differently than they normally would?" This came from the black haired person that had come to be claimed at Quatre's relative, his arms crossed and a bemused smirk on his face. "I find I rather like the changes."

Solo narrowed his eyes. "You would, you twisted freak."

"Now, now, you live in a little glass house little prisoner, it would be good of you to remember that. But if you are so very observant, did you figure out anything to change them back while you were snooping about?" The turquoise eyes turned to peer at the laughing blonde figure who was righting Duo on his feet after he took a particularly bad misstep as he ranted and ended up sprawled out on the grass.

Solo snorted, noting he had at least Treize's attention. "Fine, I know how to put them back. They've been trying to figure it out themselves, though I'll admit not very hard, and they completely missed how to go back wherever it is they came from. Just get them all organized the right way, have them summon their element and poof, that's it. Not that hard at all. You just have to have all of them to do it." He sounded far to smug, but the only way to disprove him was to do it, and once it was done, then everything would be back to how it should be, and he would have his cross dresser back. Right?

Vier swiveled his head back to look at Solo, who also had Treize and Une's full attention. "And you know how to do this do you? If we let you out, and you promise not to do anyone harm, then I think you should be allowed to show us how to do this little thing. If it doesn't work, then nothing is lost."

Treize narrowed his eyes at the smug man within the fire, clenching his fists. "How do we know that he isn't about to destroy all of us with some spell that cannot be fixed?"

Zechs had wandered back, and answered it for the others. "We don't. He might just kill us all, but I want to try it. Let him out."

-.......................................-

Once everyone's attention had been gotten, Une let her cage of fire sink back into the soil that she had pulled it from. Solo looked far too pleased with himself. He was ever so confident that he would have his Duo back within a few minutes.

"Alright, I have to arrange you... I'll walk to a spot and ask for the element and whoever it is comes to me. From the inside out then..." Solo moved a decent distance from the tree, well aware that he wouldn't go any further than the group wanted to if they really put their minds to it. "First I need Spirit to come here and stand."

Heero moved forward, a smirk on his lips as he saw Solo's eyes narrow. "And what would I be doing? Just standing?"

Solo glared. "For the moment." He then moved to the north, gesturing a little. "Earth come here." He waited until Trowa came to stand silently in place before moving a few paces clockwise. "Dust next."

Dorothy wasn't so quiet as Trowa, heaving an exaggerated sigh as she came to stand beside the other arrogant blond. "Honestly, you are making far to big a show out of this. It isn't about you."

Solo lifted his chin. "I'll get what I want out of it, so what does it matter?" He then moved to the eastern position. "Air."

Duo moved forward, chin lifted as he steadfastly ignored the person who was confusing him so badly even as he strove to keep his childhood memories pure. This person and the other were not the same, he had to remember that. "Go to the next person and stop leering at me."

Solo rolled his eyes. "Soon." He moved to the southeastern quarter. "Smoke." Sally moved forward, then threw her arms wide as she nearly fell. Solo shook his head in disgust. He then moved to the southern part. "Fire."

Wufei moved forward, catching the look of sheer annoyance on Solo's face. "I'll know if you do anything to hurt us."

"Of course you will Sorcerer, of course you will." Solo shook his head, moving to the position of southwest. "Steam."

Relena moved forward, her eyes immediately finding Heero and becoming pinned on him as she wondered why he was in the middle. "Why is he there?"

Solo growled. "Because Spirit has to be." He then moved to the west. "Water."

Quatre moved forward, sighing softly as he picked up on Solo's thoughts. "Please, I can hear you. This might not work, and I'm fairly certain that Duo would never do that anyway."

Solo shook his head, then moved to the northwest position. "Mud." Catherine slipped forward, leaving Noin, Une, Treize, Zechs, Vier, Nataku and Carlin watching. Solo then moved inside the ring of seven people, frowning a bit as he tried how to do the next bit. "Lava." He'd come to stand between Trowa and Heero. Une was all too pleased to come and stand where she had an unblocked view of her crush. Solo shook his head, moving to stand between Duo and Heero. "Fog."

Noin moved forward, muttering to herself with questions as to how she got tangled up in 'the noble's business,' apparently annoyed about the turn that the situation had taken. "Honestly..."

This left Treize and Zechs standing idly by as the others started to shift on their feet, apparently getting a little twitchy with the time consuming process. "Time, you have to walk, circle around the outside of everyone." He waited until Treize got near the circle before speaking again. "Go counter clockwise."

Treize turned, going the opposite direction he'd intended. "Like this you mean."

Solo nodded, looking at the remaining people. "And Self has a rather more involved role than the others." He waited until Zechs approached, eyebrows lifted. "Figures the king would have that role." Solo muttered this, walking out of the pattern and gesturing for Zechs to start at the north and walk counter clockwise. "You have to touch time, and walk between him and the circle." Solo took a deep breath. "As you walk, touch each person starting with Time, then Earth and so forth on an inward spiral, whisper their element, and the person touched is to activate their most basic elemental power. You active yours last when you touch spirit last." Solo then moved back. It was all up to them now. "Soon I'll have Duo back." Solo didn't see Nataku shaking her head. 

Zechs blinked, walking opposite of Treize and feeling, admittedly, a little silly before he brushed hands with Treize and a flash of a myriad of futures and pasts swept out, then those outside the circle seemed to slow. "Time." It no longer felt silly. He had passed Trowa already, so he didn't touch him until he came around a second time, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Earth." Trowa opened his arms slightly, the grass around them growing quickly upwards to form a circled barrier just outside the edge of Treize's shoulder. Those outside the circle could no longer be seen. Zechs barely refrained from stumbling on his steps as all the grass but the lines that the people of the circle were forming vanished.

"Air." Zechs had instinctively skipped over Dorothy, somehow knowing he wasn't supposed to touch her yet as he rested his fingers lightly against Duo's hip, the wind immediately spinning around them, bringing the thirteen of them, even those moving, a couple inches off the ground. Everyone but Treize and Zechs were moved to face the center.

Zechs let out a stuttered breath, moving to run his fingers through Wufei's unbound hair. "Fire." Closing his eyes, Wufei hummed out a breath, fire shimmering in the air, as though bonding them together as it became brighter around them.

Touching Quatre's back, Zechs whispered yet again. "Water." Where the water came from was a mystery, but it swept over the ground, making almost a mote between Treize and the tall grass he'd moved away from.

Rather than risk getting in Treize's way, Zechs ducked inside the circle, moving past Catherine and Trowa to tough the base of Dorothy's throat. "Dust." Dorothy smirked, sending her power out as small creatures came from the earth itself near her, birds and rodents.

Zechs didn't dare let the new arrivals distract him and he moved to avoid brushing Noin as he passed her, fingers reaching to brush Sally's cheek. "Smoke." Sally closed her eyes, the grass touching the others flaring a blue before they started to smoke, clouding the area with it, but it wasn't choking, instead being revitalizing. Zechs' breathing has picked up, all the powers of those he had touched running through his skin like a hot wire. He wasn't sure he'd still be standing by the time he reached Heero, as it was, his steps were becoming unsteady.

Both hands ended up resting on Relena's shoulders as he bowed his head slightly. "Steam." The bonds in the fire became felt by the others, a little tug like a tracer was being tied to them so that they would not be lost track of as steam joined the smoke in the blue and purple mingling.

Zechs forced his feet, coming next to Catherine, fingers sweeping over her stomach. "Mud." A few more deep breaths of the smoke, trying to stop himself from weaving in place as the ground moved up to caress the floating figures, solidifying the barrier between them and the outside world.

Another step and Zechs put his palm in the middle of Une's back. "Lava." Fire branched out from the ground, joining with the other fire and effectively separating and joining all of them without hurting Zechs as he moved through them.

Zechs nearly fell again, breath hitching as he passed Noin, running his fingers over her back. "Fog." Almost immediately there was the crack of thunder as it began to rain, sheets of it crashing down on some invisible barrier above their heads.

Zechs let himself fall to his knees before Heero, unable to stand any longer as he rested his hands on Heero's thighs. "Spirit, then Self." He somehow knew that leaving himself out would be bad. The second the last two touched, it all became overwhelmingly bright, and they vanished from the clearing. Carlin also vanished, but the rest of those watching were faced with double circles that had an ex from north to south, and east to west scorched into the ground as the plants yielded, the Earth still turned, and the rain still coming down. The thirteen, however, had vanished.

To be continued.


	12. please tell me it's over

**Title:** Is there really such a thing as Dreaming?

**Author:** Skeren Dreamera

**Archive:** www.gundam-wing-fanfiction.net, Fanfiction.net, Mediaminer.org,

**Category:** Yaoi/Shounen Ai, Fantasy, and Partially AU

**Pairings:** R.1, 1x2, 4x3, 4.3 (Vier), 5.6, mystery stabber2, 4(Vier).Catherine, 4.4, 11.2, R.D, 11.9, 11.1.

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Supernatural, crossdressing

**Spoilers:** None

**Feedback:** Mickeofasyahoo.com

**Disclaimer:** I only own those beautiful original characters and the names of the characters that I came up with that were never in the series. I do not, however, own the Gundam boys and girls.

**Notes:** The last my dears.

Heero was the first one of the thirteen to get his bearings, the others sitting up near him as he studied them each in turn. They were all dressed more casually, less archaic, and in pants, regardless of gender. Good signs, all. There was a slight problem here though...

Duo looked around, heaving a sigh of frustration, his clothes black and gothic, but _masculine_. "Oh come on! I've had enough of the damn trees..." His voice trailed out of complaints as the distinctive whir of a plane came from above, brining an end to the tirade.

Treize peered upwards as well, but the serious concern came once Sally spoke up. She still looked younger than the rest of them... And she watched the plane move across the sky, she asked the question that cinched it. "What is that?"

Quatre smiled a bit, but it was tense. "That is an airplane Sally. Duo, please stop thinking about that..."

Heero snorted, turning to look at Duo with a small smirk on his face. "Something that you have to share with me now, Duo?"

Duo blushed pink in an instant, turning to peer through the trees just as a car came barreling through, only to skid to a grinding halt in front of the group. A figure that was about five-foot tall jumped from the car, a gun pointed at the group as he gestured for them to put their hands up. "This is government property. What are you doing here?"

Trowa licked his lips a little, backing away from the guy with the gun, though the voice sounded vaguely familiar. "It was a mistake, if you direct us, we'll leave immediately."

"No, That isn't any good." The man moved forward, gesturing with the gun that they move so he could see them all.

"We haven't seen anything on the property excluding yourself, so maybe you could just direct up in the correct direction?" This time Relena tried the asking.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The male lifted his chin, showing none other and the face of Vier. "I have to find out who you people are, and what you're doing with an imperfect lookalike of me."

There was a moment of silence before none other than Wufei cursed. "Kisama! This isn't good at all..."

Owari.


End file.
